La Dragon Slayer et la Mémoire Perdue
by Istya-Aranna
Summary: NaLu & StingLu ! Lucy décide de partir de Fairy avec Gazille, Wendy, Juvia, Rogue et Sting qui ont rejoint récemment et les exeeds laissant derrière elle ses "amis" et surtout l'homme qu'elle aimait: Natsu. Ils décident de fonder une nouvelle guilde ...
1. Chapter 1

**1er Chapitre: Un nouveau départ.**

La guilde de Fairy Tail venait de remporter le Grand Tournois de Magie. La foule se leva et les acclama de toutes leurs forces. Ils se retirèrent avec un Makarov aux anges d'avoir regagner la réputation de sa guilde et surtout d'avoir eu 30 000 000 de Jewells. Ils arrivèrent à leur guilde et commencèrent à s'occuper de la fête qui se déroulait dans peu de temps a cause de la victoire. Cana et Macao s'occupaient des boissons (et en piquaient aussi); Mira, Wendy, Lucy et Juvia s'occupaient de la décoration; Erza et Levy des plats & pâtisseries; Natsu, Grey, Luxus, Elfman et Gazille rangeaient le bordel qu'ils avaient mis suite à une bataille et les autres vaquaient à leurs occupations. On fêtait aussi le retour de Lisanna qui revenait d'un monde parallèle nommé Edoras. La fête se déroula sous le plus grand bonheur de toute la guilde. Le lendemain ils se réveillèrent tous avec un mal de tête. Lucy alla a la guilde et s'assit au bar, épuisée avec un verre d'eau et de l'aspirine quand soudain, le maître arriva. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui alors qu'il intima le silence pour commencer à parler.

Makarov: Mes enfants! Nous avons des nouveaux membres! Traitez les comme vos nakamas même s'ils ont fait des erreurs par le passé. Venez maintenant!

4 silhouettes approchèrent, deux petites et deux grandes. Ils écarquillèrent tous les yeux et se figèrent, sous le choc. Natsu se leva brutalement.

Natsu: VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MOI?

Gazille: La ferme l'allumette!

Natsu grogna et se rassit. En effet, Sting Eucliff, Lector, Rogue Cheney et Frosch se tenait juste devant eux, avec la marque de Fairy Tail!

Makarov: J'ai discuté avec eux. Ils veulent juste une guilde sympa et faire des missions.

Sting: Yo.

Rogue: Lu.

Lector: Désolé pour notre comportement lors du tournois.

Makarov: Bon, je vous laisse maintenant.

Ils acquiescèrent tandis que la guilde reprenait ses activités habituelles. Sting parcourra l'ensemble de la guilde des yeux et il s'arrêta sur une jeune fille blonde, endormie sur le bar, la tête sur les bras.

Mira: Bienvenue à Fairy Tail! Je suis Mirajane.

Erza: J'espère qu'on pourra reprendre un bon départ... Je suis Erza. Les deux idiots la-bas sont Natsu et Grey mais vous les connaissez déjà. A côté d'eux c'est Lisanna, la sœur de Mira et Elfman. Il y a aussi Happy, Levy, Jet, Droy, Cana, Macao, Wakaba, Roméo, Bixlow, Evergreen, Luxus et Fried (elle les désigna du doigt). Je vous laisse j'ai des choses à faire!

Ils acquiescèrent puis froncèrent les sourcils en voyant qu'elle n'avait pas cité tout le monde. Wendy s'approcha d'eux timidement.

Wendy: Bonjour Rogue-kun, Sting-kun... Je suis Wendy et voici Carla.

Sting: Oh Wendy, désolé pour... enfin... tu sais..

Wendy: C'est oublié, mais merci quand même.

Rogue: On pourrait savoir qui sont les autres? On connaît juste Gazille. Erza ne vous a mentionnés.

Wendy (tristement): Oh …

Elle tourna la tête vers la table où Natsu, Grey, Erza, Luxus, Levy, Happy et pleins d'autres riaient avec Lisanna. Puis les regarda de nouveau.

Wendy: Donc il y a Gazille et Lily que vous connaissez déjà et à coté c'est Juvia.

Sting: Et la fille blonde au bar?

Wendy: Oh! C'est Lucy-san! Elle était au jeu vous le l'avez pas vu?

Rogue: Si elle me dis quelque chose...

Wendy leur sourit et se tourna vers le bar.

Wendy: LUCY-SAN!

Lucy se réveilla en sursaut et atterrit sur le sol. Elle se releva et se frottant le front et se dirigea vers Wendy.

Lucy: Oui Wendy?

Wendy: Je voulais te présenter Sting-kun et Rogue-kun, Lector et Frosch.

La blonde leva les yeux vers eux et leur sourit, plongea quelques secondes dans les yeux de Sting pour détourna les yeux.

Lucy: Salut je suis Lucy! Constellationiste!

Frosch: Tu n'es pas celle de l'équipe de Natsu?

Lucy regarda la table de ses amis tristement puis se retourna vers eux.

Lucy: Si.. désolée, je dois partir, a la prochaine!

Elle partit en leur faisant un signe de la main. Sting restait à fixer la porte quelques minutes.

2 semaines plus tard:

Lucy arriva à la guilde, le sourire aux lèvres. En effet, ce jour était spécial. Elle attendit impatiemment ses amis le lui dire. Elle décida de faire le premier pas et se dirigea au bar.

Lucy: Salut Mira! Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui?

Mira: Bonjour Lucy. Je vais préparer une fête pour Lisanna qui aura lieu demain. Je dois partir la rejoindre d'ailleurs! Bye!

Lucy prit une mine triste et attendit toute la journée que quelqu'un lui parle de ce jour. Tout le monde était agglutiné à Lisanna. Tout le monde? Non. Gazille, Carla, Wendy, Lily, Juvia, Sting, Lector, Lucy, Frosch et Rogue était mis à part, dans l'oubli, ignorés de tous et en avait marre.

…: Lucy.

Elle se retourna avec espoir quand elle vit son équipe derrière elle.

Lucy: Oui?

Natsu: Lisanna prend ta place dans l'équipe.

Erza: Comme ça tu pourras t'entraîner!

Grey: Et puis, on voudrait faire des missions avec Lisanna, comme avant.

Lucy sentit son cœur se briser et eu envie de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps en ce jour ci spécial sous les yeux choqués de ses coéquipiers qui étaient ignorés des autres.

Lucy: Oui... ok...

Natsu: Cool salut!

Ils partirent sous le regard dévasté de la mage stellaire. Les membres de la guilde qui étaient ignorés, allèrent chez elle pour lui remonter le moral et lui faire un surprise. Lucy courra rapidement après cette remise de son choc en pleurant chez elle. Elle ouvrit et referma la porte de chez elle. Elle glissa le long de la porte et s'assit contre elle pour pleurer à chaudes larmes. Les lumières s'allumèrent soudainement et elle releva la tête. Sting, Rogue, Lector, Frosch, Juvia, Wendy, Gazille, Carla et Lily se tenait là, devant elle.

Tous (sauf Lucy): BON ANNIVERSAIRE LUCY!

Elle leur sourit tristement et se releva pour ne pas être prise pour une faible.

Lucy: Merci les amis, ça fais plaisir que VOUS vous ne m'ayez pas oubliée mais j'ai pas envie de faire la fête en ce moment. Désolée.

Wendy: Oh Lucy-san... nous sommes au courant pour l'équipe... je suis tellement désolée...

Gazille: Demain, ils sont morts de faire pleurer Bunny Girl!

Lily: Calme toi Gazille!

Rogue: Tu sais-

Lucy: Je quitte la guilde.

Tous (sauf Lucy): Hein?

Lucy: Ils m'ignorent! Non pire, il NOUS ignorent! J'en ai marre! Ils ne se souvienne même pas mon anniversaire et mon chassés de leur équipe! Alors je pars. Désolée.

Sting: On part avec toi.

Juvia: Juvia en a marre aussi.

Lucy: Mais... Juvia tu as Grey, Gazille tu as Levy et Wendy tu as Natsu...

Juvia: Grey-sama ignore Juvia! Il passe son temps avec Lisanna.

Gazille: La crevette va me manquer mais c'est pareil que pour Juvia.

Wendy: Lucy-san... ils ne se soucient même pas si on va bien ou non... On vient avec toi.

Lucy acquiesça silencieusement en signe d'accord.

Gazille: Alors c'est réglé! On part demain!

Rogue: Tu comptais faire quoi?

Lucy: Aller dans une autre guilde, dans une autre ville pour ne pas les revoir et devenir plus forte.

Lector: Et si on créait une guilde ensemble?

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui, surpris.

Frosch: Bah au moins, on sera tous ensemble.

Lucy (enthousiasment): Ça me va!

Ils hochèrent tous la tête en souriant. Ils donnèrent leurs cadeaux à Lucy un part un. Ils parlèrent toute la nuit de leur futur voyage et cherchèrent une guilde approprié ainsi qu'un bâtiment pour créer une guilde et ils trouvèrent grâce à Crux une ville nommée Okada en essayant d'oublier leurs futur ex-coéquipiers. Ils se retrouvèrent le lendemain chez Lucy et déposèrent leurs bagages la-bas. Ils partirent ensuite tous ensemble à la guilde pour prévenir le maître. Ils arrivèrent et aucun ne prêta attention aux nouveaux arrivant. Ils serrèrent les dents et baissèrent la tête. Ils arrivèrent dans le bureau du maître.

Wendy: Maitre, nous partons.

Il les regarda, surpris et perplexe.

Makarov: Oui, si vous le souhaitez. Mais pourquoi si je peux me permettre?

Toutes les filles baissèrent la tête tristement tandis que les garçons serrèrent leurs poings.

Gazille: Ils nous ignorent!

Sting: Désolé Makarov, nous vous sommes redevable pour tous ce que vous avez fait pour nous mais si nous sommes invisible cela ne nous intéresse pas.

Makarov: Je comprend. Vos marques s'en iront quand vous partirez du bâtiment. Prenez soin de vous et à une prochaine fois j'espère.

Ils leur sourirent faiblement. Ils était le seul qui se souciait d'eux.

Lucy: Oh et maître... ne leur dites pas que nous sommes partis. De toutes façons ils ne s'en apercevront certainement pas.

Ils s'en allèrent sur ces mots et une lumière jaune enveloppa le lieu de leur marque puis disparurent tout deux.

**FIN DU CHAPITRE 1**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey ! Voici mon nouveau chapitre ^^ J'espère bien qu'il sera à la hauteur !^^ Merci de vos commentaires en tout cas !

(Petite parenthèse pour Kagome-Chan85: Gomen pour les fautes d'accords, je fais de mon mieux, je me relirais plus attentivement ! Pour ma façon d'écrire comme si c'était une pièce de théâtre je suis vraiment désolée si ça ne te plait pas ou autre ^^' Mais j'ai l'habitude d'écrire comme ça dans tous mes OS/ Fanfics ! Je tenterais d'améliorer les sentiments ressentis par les personnages aussi ^^ en tout cas merci de tes conseils !)

(Ps: .com/, voici mon blog si il y a des intéressés ! Il y a mes fanfics/ Os!)**  
**

**Chapitre 2: «Moon Lighters»**

Ils allèrent à la gare et prirent le train pour Okada. Il arrivèrent dans la ville qui était jolie, accueillante et charmante puis continuèrent leur chemin pour arriver devant un bâtiment qui était assez grand.

Lucy: Alors?

Rogue: Je trouve qu'il est bien, il y aurait quelque rénovations à faire c'est tout.

Gazille: Oy! C'est qui le maître de guilde au faite?

Wendy: Je vote pour Lucy-san!

Juvia: Juvia aussi!

Lucy: Hein?

Sting: C'est pas une mauvaise idée, tu as beaucoup de qualités donc...

Lucy (rougissante): N-non. Je ne connais rien aux devoirs du maître de guilde et je suis trop faible...

Lily: Tu n'es pas faible Lucy!

Wendy: Lucy-san tu te rappelle d'Angel d'Oracion Séis? Tu l'as battu alors qu'elle était très forte!

Lucy: C'est surtout grâce à Hibiki...

Gazille: Aller Bunny Girl! Tout le monde est pour toi!

Frosch: Et puis on t'aidera si tu en a besoin!

Lucy: Ok … mais seulement si on reste tous ensemble ok?

Ils hochèrent tous la tête en souriant.

Juvia: Juvia se demande où est le vendeur.

…: Ici! (il descendit les escaliers). Bonjour, je suis Hiroshi. Que puis-je pour vous?

Carla: Nous voudrions acheter ce bâtiment.

Hiroshi: Un chat qui parle?

Gazille: HUM!

Hiroshi: Ah heum excusez moi. Sinon, je vous le fait à 200 000 Jewells. C'est assez grand même si c'est un peu vieux comme vous voyez...

Rogue: C'est bon.

Il lui tendis une enveloppe avec 200 000 Jewells à l'intérieur. L'homme lui tendit un papier où Lucy signa pour être la propriétaire puis Hiroshi quitta le bâtiment en leur souhaitant une bonne journée et bonne chance.

Lucy (étonnée): Tu avais déjà l'argent? On aurait pu t'aider à payer après tout, on va tous être dedans.

Rogue (secouant ses mains): Non c'est bon. C'est un cadeau pour ma nouvelle maître de guilde. (Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec un sourire amical)

Lucy: Merci Rogue!

Pendant 2 semaines, ils rénovèrent leur nouvelle guilde et commencèrent à recruter quelques membres assez puissants et très sympa. Ils nouèrent des liens plus forts qu'auparavant. Ce jour là, tous les membres étaient dehors et regardaient leur guilde pendant que Lily, Carla, Frosch et Lector accrochaient le panneau avec leur nom de guilde. En voyant le panneau où était marqué «Moon Lighters», ils sourirent de toutes leurs dents et fêtèrent ça. Cela faisait 1 mois qu'ils avaient quitté Fairy Tail et personne n'osaient parler de leur ancienne guilde surtout Lucy qui était encore plus écœuré et énervé de Fairy Tail que les autres. Cette dernière faisait de son mieux pour tout gérer et quelques fois avec l'aide de ses amis. Elle avait souvent des lettres de Weekly Sorcerer pour des interview écrites car la guilde commençait à bien se faire connaître et avait des membres puissants. Elle partait toujours en mission et laissait les rênes de la guilde à quelqu'un le temps de la finir. Elle s'était même trouvé un bel appartement non loin de sa guilde assez charmant. Elle descendit de son bureau ou elle répondait à un interview et alla au bar.

…: Tu veux quelque chose Lucy?

Lucy: Je veux bien un verre d'eau Alena merci.

Alena était la barmaid de la guilde. Elle ressemblait un peu à Mirajane côté caractère car elle était très gentille mais pouvait faire très peur. Elle avait de longs cheveux violet-lilas et des yeux vert émeraude.

Alena: Ok, je t'apporte ça tout de suite!

Alena lui mit un verre d'eau devant elle et Lucy regarda ses membres. Elle refusait qu'on l'appelle maître, elle s'estimait au même niveau que les autres. Elle vit Gazille avec Gazille parler avec Rogue et Frosch. Lucy savait que Levy manquait inlassablement au dragon slayer d'acier même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer. Juvia pensait souvent à Grey aussi et discutait avec Wendy, Carla et Lector. Elle parcourut les autres membres: Hiro, Messia, Rioku, Sori et d'autres. Elle sentit une main sur son épaule et se retourna pour voir Sting lui sourire et s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Sting: Encore une autre interview? Jason ne veux vraiment pas nous lâcher...

Lucy: Oui, il y en a beaucoup, la prochaine fois c'est toi qui y répond!(elle rit)Mais bon, au moins on ne passe pas inaperçu, ça nous donne des quêtes à faire. J'ai envoyé une lettre au maître aujourd'hui pour lui donner des nouvelles. Il s'inquiète un peu. (sourire triste)

Sting: Aller t'inquiète pas va! Viens on va jouer à un jeu pour te déstresser

Lucy: Ok! Dis moi les règles! Je vais gagner!

Sting (narquoisement): Ne rêves pas trop ma jolie! Je gagne toujours et tu le sais!

_Coté Fairy Tail:_

Levy tomba à genoux, les yeux écarquillés par le choc et la tristesse. Elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps pendant une bonne heure puis revérifia encore une fois. Oui, elle ne rêva pas: _Anniversaire de Lu-chan._ 1 mois auparavant. Elle avait remarqué que des personnes chères à son cœur n'étaient pas présents depuis quelque temps mais elle pensait que c'était normal. Elle courra le plus vite possible à la guilde, les larmes continuant de couler sur son visage. Sur le chemin, elle croisa Happy qui ne comprit pas sa réaction et tenta de la calmer. Elle lui expliqua la situation et il se figea d'horreur. Après cette remis de son choc, il prit Levy et vola en direction de la guilde en vitesse maximum. Il la déposa devant la guilde et ils se ruèrent dans le bureau du maître puis fermèrent la porte.

Levy: Master!

Makarov: Oui Levy?

Happy (tremblant): Où sont Lucy et les autres?

Makarov: Partis.

Levy et Happy: QUOI?

Ils tombèrent à genoux, dévastés par la tristesse et l'horreur de cette déclaration.

Makarov: Vous le remarquez que maintenant? Ils sont partis il y a un mois mes enfants... ils sont partis car vous ne vous souciez plus d'eux..

2 semaines passèrent. Happy ne restait plus avec Natsu ni avec personne d'autre que Levy qui n'avait de goût à rien. Ils étaient à une table, dans un coin de la guilde au fond de la salle, à l'ombre. Ils regardaient avec des yeux pleins de colère les autres s'amuser avec Lisanna sans se soucier des membres manquants, comme s'ils qu'ils n'avaient jamais existé.

Natsu: Vu que nous sommes tous ici, FAISONS TOUS LA FETE!

Happy et Levy se levèrent brusquement, ne supportant plus ce spectacle, les larmes revenues sur leurs joues. Ils allèrent voir le maître.

Levy: Master j'en ai marre! J'en ai marre! Je veux retrouver Lu-Chan et les autres! Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour la retrouver et je n'abandonnerais pas tant que je ne l'aurais pas fait même si cela prend des années!

Makarov: Pas la peine Levy...

Happy: Vous savez où ils sont maître?

Makarov(hochant la tête): Oui mais je ne dois pas le dire normalement. Mais vous que c'est vous et que vous le voulez à tout prix, je vais vous donner l'adresse mais faîtes attention et transmettez leur tous mes sentiments.

Il écrivit l'adresse sur un papier blanc et Levy et Happy écrivirent une lettre pour les membres s'ils s'apercevaient qu'ils n'étaient plus là, Makarov devait leur donner. Il fit disparaître leurs marques. Ils partirent sans un regard à leurs anciens nakamas déterminés à les voir. Levy pensa directement à Gazille et se mit à rougir. Elle se mit un claque mentale et regarda le papier.

Happy: C'est quoi l'adresse Levy?

Levy: La ville d'Okada, la guilde de Moon Lighters.

Happy: J'ai trop hâte de les revoir...

Levy: Moi aussi Happy... moi aussi...

Ils partirent en direction de la gare et prirent un train pour Okada.

**FIN DU CHAPITRE 2!**

Alors vos impressions ? Gooooomen pour les fautes T_T ! Mon autre fanfic: Une mission pas vraiment banale dévoilant les sentiments... (Nalu si ça vous intéresse !)

Bye et bon week-end en espérant que ça vous ai plut !


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey ! Voici mon nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira comme le reste de ma fic !_

**Alinekiryuu**: Ahah ! Thanks ! Go StingLu :D I hope my story is not too hard too understand for you since you are not french ? :D But I read fanfics in english too ahah !

**Yumikase**: Ahah ! Les retrouvailles entre Gazille et Levy arrivent mais gomen ce n'est pas trop expliqué car même si j'aime ce couple, j'ai du mal à développer ce couple... Gomen pour les fautes d'ortographe,je vais voir ça. Pour Lisanna, c'était aussi ma crainte à vrai dire, mais tant qu'elle ne fait rien pour séparer Natsu de Lucy je me retiendrais de la tuer héhé. et mon blog c'est .com ;)

**Miss Sweat Death**: Hey ! Je sais que c'est rapide, gomen T_T mais pour le début c'est normal ^^' après ça explique un peu plus etc. Si ma fic te plait je suis contente ^^

**CptJackHarkness**: Hey !^^ En fait ce nom je l'ai eu en déclic. Je cherchais un truc dans un de mes cours et ça à tilté d'un coup ! xD

**Amarelyne Potter**: Effectivement, il était temps ! C'est surtout dans ce chapître que l'on verra la réaction de Fairy Tail. La suite ? Bah la voila xP !

**MARGUERITE. ROXTON - JONES**: Bah oui elle se fait connaître, sinon ce ne serait pas marrant xP. Pour les retrouvailles, je me suis un peu amusée et cela vient tout de suite !**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : La découverte.**

_Dans la guilde Moon Lighters..._

…: Ahahahaha! A-arretes S-Sting!

Sting: Nop! J'ai encore gagner alors tu dois me donner mon prix Luce!

Tout le monde était plié de rire en voyant leur scène sauf Wendy et Gazille.

Wendy: Pauvre Lucy-san... elle va mourir de rire s'il n'arrête pas...

Gazille ne répondit pas, plongé dans ses pensées qui étaient hantées par une certaine mage des mots aux cheveux bleus.

Lucy: Ahahaha! C-c'est b-bon! A-arr-arrêtes!

Il la lâcha en rigolant et elle s'approcha de lui. Elle lui tourna la tête et déposa un baiser sur sa joue droite.

Lucy: Content maintenant?

Sting (sourire carnassier): Ouep!

Gazille se leva bruyamment, se figea puis regarda la porte d'entré, les yeux écarquillés alors que toutes les têtes se tournaient vers lui.

Gazille: Levy... je sens l'odeur de Levy...

Juvia: Impossible...

…: LUCY!

Lucy se figea à son tour en reconnaissant cette voix alors qu'une petite boule de poil bleu fonçait sur elle et se logea dans sa poitrine ( et oui c'est typique d'Happy!)

Happy (pleurant): Tu nous as tellement manqué Lucy!

Lucy (lui grattant la tête): Vous aussi. Happy, Levy-san, qu'est ce qui vous amène ici?

Levy: On vient rejoindre ta guilde quoi d'autre!

Elle la serra à son tour très fort contre elle et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

Levy: Vous m'avez tous tellement manqué... si vous savez à quel point je suis désolée tous... Je suis impardonnable...

Lucy: C'est bon Levy-Chan, Happy vous n'avez rien à vous faire pardonner... Vous n'êtes pas les fautifs ne vous inquiétez pas... ce n'est pas à vous que j'en veux personnellement. Qui sait que vous êtes ici? Je ne veux pas les voir.

Happy: Personne sauf le maître.

Lucy: Ah ok, je suis contente alors!

Gazille (murmurant): Levy...

Levy le regarda tendrement puis lui sauta dans les bras.

Levy: Gazille!

Gazille rougit fortement en détournant la têès toutes les retrouvailles Lucy reprit la parole.

Lucy: Sinon vous voulez rejoindre la guilde c'est ça? Pas de problèmes.

Happy: Tu devrais peut-être demander à ton maître de guilde non?

Ils se mirent à rire sauf Levy et Happy qui échangèrent un regard de confusion.

Rogue: Pas besoin.

Sting (passant son bras au dessus des épaules de Lucy): C'est elle le maître de la guilde!

Ils ouvrirent grands leurs yeux.

Levy: C'est génial ça Lu-Chan!

Lucy: Ne m'appelez pas maître j'aime pas!

Elle leur mit la marque l'un après l'autre qui représentait une lune et une sorte de montagne. Elle présenta les membres tour à tour.

Le soir arriva rapidement, tous autour du bar en train de discuter et rire ensemble alors qu'Alena apportait des boissons avec le sourire.

Levy: Lu-Chan, tu aurais du nous prévenir. En tout cas bon anniversaire en retard.

Elle lui tandis un livre comme cadeau. Lucy la prit dans ses bras et la remercia.

Levy: Makarov nous a racontés pour Erza, Grey, Lisanna et …

Lucy frappa le bar avec une force incroyable.

Lucy (regard noir et ton énervé): Ne prononces plus jamais ces noms devant moi compris?

Levy acquiesça avec choc puis Lucy se leva et partit à son nouvel appartement.

_1 mois plus tard à la guilde de Fairy Tail..._

Un jeune homme aux cheveux roses défonça la porte d'entrée de la guilde avec force, un air de haine sur le visage.

Natsu: JI-CHAN! OU EST HAPPY?

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

Droy et Jet: Levy n'est plus là non plus!

Makarov: Tiens (il lui tendit tristement une lettre). Tu verras bien.

Natsu allait l'ouvrir quand Erza la lui arracha des mains et commença à la lire dans sa tête. Elle parcourra les membres de la guilde des yeux, un air d'horreur sur le visage, des larmes coulants sur le visage, le corps tremblant et tomba à genoux car elle n'avait soudainement plus aucunes forces suite à ces révélations. Elle resta encore à genoux , ne relevant pas la tête.

Erza (voix tremblante): C'est vrai master?...

Makarov hocha la tête tristement tandis que Natsu commençait à s'énerver et les autres à s'inquiéter car Erza n'était jamais dans un état pareil.

Natsu: OU EST-IL? BORDEL ERZA QU'EST CE QU'IL SE PASSE MERDE?

Erza (faiblement): Ils sont parti...

Natsu (choqué): Q-quoi?...

Erza n'avait plus la force de répondre et ses larmes redoublèrent alors Makarov reprit la parole, essayant de contenir ses larmes.

Makarov: Il est partit il y a un mois avec Levy.

Erza (faiblement): Tout est de notre faute...

Grey: Erza?

Mira (suppliant): Master, Erza dites nous!

Makarov: Ils sont partis pour retrouver les membres qui manquaient déjà, à cause de vos négligences envers vos anciens amis. Bien sûr personne n'a remarqué que Lucy, Wendy, Juvia, Carla, Gazille, Lector, Rogue, Frosch, Sting et Lily n'étaient plus là depuis maintenant plus de 2 mois. Ceux-ci sont partis car vous ne vous leur adressiez aucune parole, ils étaient invisible pour vous comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé. Vous savez que vous avez remplacé Lucy par Lisanna le jour de son anniversaire? Happy et Levy sont partis pour les rejoindre car ils en avaient marre. Vous ne vous en apercevez que maintenant qu'ils ne sont plus là...

Ils tombèrent tous à genoux, se tenant la tête, sans voix. Mira fit tomber les verres qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, meurtrie et explosa en pleurs avec beaucoup de personne.

Cana: C'était son... anniversaire?...

Mira: Oh mon dieu! Et je l'ai repoussée ce jour là...

Elle continua de sangloter alors qu'Elfman essaya au maximum de réconforter sa sœur.

Natsu (larmes coulant): Luce...

_1 mois plus tard..._

Dans la guilde de Fairy Tail, plus personne ne faisait la fête. La team Natsu avaitété dissoute et ils faisaient maintenant que des missions en solo pour oublier la tristesse et la colère qu'ils avaient en eux. Lisanna quand à elle était partie de la guilde car personne ne voulait lui parler. Natsu avait tenté de suivre Lucy et les autres mais ils étaient partis depuis trop longtemps et le maître ne voulait pas leur dire où était leurs anciens nakamas. Alors que tout le monde était d'humeur morose, Makarov descendit les marches en souriant et tenant le nouveau magasine de la Weekly Sorcerer.

Mira: Pourquoi vous souriez maître?

Makarov: Lis ça Mira.

Il lui balança le magazine et commença à lire. «Une nouvelle guilde depuis environs 3 mois, Moon Lighters fait en ce moment preuve d'une grande admiration suite à leur membres puissants. Malheureusement chers lecteurs, ils refusent de nous donner des interviews devant eux ou prendre des photos. Je fais ces interviews par papier avec le maître de guilde ou des officiers principaux. Il y aurait la-bas plusieurs dragons slayers réunis. Leurs missions sont toujours accomplies avec succès et selon nos sources ils seraient très aimables...

Cette guilde est à suivre de près...» Mira lâcha le magasine et lança un regard à Makarov voulant dire «Ce sont eux n'est-ce pas?». Il hocha la tête, lui donna un regard qui voulant dire «Ne dit rien a personne» et mit son index droit sur la bouche pour lui intimer le silence. La guilde était, depuis 1 mois étrangement silencieuse.

Luxus: Je veux revoir Luce …

Grey: Depuis quand tu l'appel Luce?

Natsu: Je t'interdis de l'appeler comme ça bâtard!

Luxus: Tu ne m'interdis rien, enfoiré!

Erza: Depuis quand tu es son amie?

Luxus: Quand j'ai été expulsé j'ai fait une longue quête et je suis rentré blessé. Elle m'a trouvé par hasard et m'a soigné. On a longuement discuté et on a gardé contact avec des lettres et quelque fois on se voyait.

Cana: Elle ne nous a rien dit...

Mira: Toutes façons on veut tous les revoir...

Grey pensant « Juvia... reviens moi...»

Jet et Droy (faiblement): Levy...

Roméo: Wendy...

Natsu grogna en pensant au sourire de Lucy qu'il aimait tant et qu'il ne verra peut-être plus jamais. C'est là qu'il prit conscience d'une chose. Il venait de comprendre qu'il était fou amoureux de Lucy Heartfilia et qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Il attendrait avec impatience le jour où elle reviendra et qu'il lui avouera ses sentiments. «Si seulement je m'en étais rendu compte avant...».

**FIN DU CHAPITRE 3!**

* * *

_Alors vos avis? Bon ou mauvais ? peut importe, je prend tout ! ^^ Merci de vos encouragements, j'espère que la suite vous a plut et qu'elle a été à la hauteur de votre espérance ^^_

_Dans le prochain chapitre attention... LE STINGLU COMMENCE! :D xD_

_Bye et merci !**  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Louricam The Manga Freak: Alors en fait, je ne peux pas répondre à cette question simplement car parce que je ne sais pas du tout avec qui elle finira ! Ça me brise le cœur de choisir entre mon petit Sting chéri et Natsu ! T_T**

**Yumikase: Non,non je suis bien une fille ! xD  
**

**Goyakcooko: Je l'ai fais partir car elle n'a aucune importance pour la suite xD ! C'est tout !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Choc.**

_Plusieurs mois passèrent..._

Lucy s'entraînait à devenir plus forte avec l'aide de Caprico et de Sting avec qui elle avait nouée des liens très forts. Elle pouvait maintenant invoquer 3 esprits en même temps. Elle envoyait des nouvelles à Makarov tous les mois et Gazille et Levy étaient maintenant en couple. Juvia aimait toujours Grey malgré la distance mais elle n'était plus si obsédée d'ailleurs elle ne disait plus _«Grey-sama»_ mais _«Grey»_ quand elle en parlait à d'autres mis à part devant Lucy qui ne voulait en aucun cas entendre parler d'eux.

Elle était à son bureau à lire la nouvelle lettre de Makarov. _«Bonjour Lucy. J'espère que tout ce passe bien pour vous. Transmets toutes mes amitiés aux autres. Pour ta question, pour moi tes douleurs ne sont pas normales, je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait t'aider. Il suffit que tu ailles vers la ville d'Hosenka, elle vit à environ 30 minutes de marche au nord dans une forêt près d'un lac. Je lui ai déjà annoncé ta venue. Prenez soin de vous mes enfants. Makarov»_. Elle sourit à la fin de la lettre alors que quelqu'un toquait à la porte.

Lucy: Entrez!

Sting apparut en peu embarrassé.

Lucy: Oh c'est toi Sting. Quelque chose ne va pas? Tu es rouge.

Sting: Euh n-nan... Tu fais quoi?

Elle commençait à ranger ses papiers dans son bureau pour partir le plus vite possible.

Lucy: J'ai reçu une lettre de Makarov pour ce qu'il c'est passé la dernière fois. Il connaît quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aider alors je vais y aller bientôt.

Il s'approcha assez près d'elle pour ne plus être qu'a 3 centimètres de son visage.

Lucy (rougissant et bafouillant): M-mais Q-qu'est-ce que-

Sting ne la laissa pas finir et emprisonna ses lèvres avec les siennes. Elle ouvrit grands les yeux choqués et se mit à rougir comme jamais puis se mit à répondre au baiser, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou tandis qu'il les enroulait autour de sa taille. Ils se lâchèrent à contre cœur à cause du manque d'air et se regardèrent dans les yeux, ne bougeant plus. Il semblait que le temps c'était figé.

Sting (lui murmurant à l'oreille): Hum... bah euh... c'est à dire que... je-je c-crois que-que je... t-t'aime...

Elle rougit violemment et il lui déposa un baiser au creux de son cou et se releva pour la regarder de nouveau dans les yeux.

Lucy (bafouillant et rouge): Moi aussi...

Ils se sourirent mutuellement et se ré embrassèrent de nouveau avec plus de passion. Ils se lâchèrent quelque temps après.

Lucy: Je dois avertir les autres que je dois partir.

Sting (boudant): Mais euuuuuuuuh! Je voulais que tu restes avec moi!

Lucy (souriant): T'es trop mignon! Mais je dois vraiment partir.

Elle lui prit la main et ils descendirent vers la salle principale. Elle se mit au milieu de la pièce et parcouru ses membres du regard.

Lucy: Je vous préviens que je ne serais pas là pendant 1 semaine au maximum! S'il y a des problèmes adressez vous à Sting ou sinon je réglerais ça en rentrant!

Wendy: Où vas-tu Lucy-San?

Lucy: Juste voir quelqu'un qui pourra sûrement m'aider pour ce qu'il c'est passé la dernière fois.

Levy s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça.

Levy: Fais attention à toi Lu-Chan!

Happy: Tu vas me manquer Lucy!

Lucy: Ne vous inquiétez pas tout va bien se passer.

Sting: Bah c'est pas trop tôt Sting-kun! Tu ne penses pas Rogue?

Rogue (regardant): Ça ne m'intéresse pas...

Sting: Hein?

Gazille: Tu en as mis du temps mon pote!

Sting: Vous parlez de quoi?

Lily désigna les mains entrelacés de Lucy et Sting. Ces derniers rougirent violemment, embarrassés.

Juvia: Félicitations Lucy-san!

Levy: Oh Lu-Chan, tu vas tout me raconter!

Gazille se rapprocha de Sting et lui tapota l'épaule amicalement en souriant.

Lector: Alors vous êtes ensembles?

Lucy: Eum... euh o-oui...

Tous: UN BISOU!

Lucy détourna la tête en rougissant. Sting sourit narquoisement, attrapa Lucy par la taille et l'embrassa passionnément, passant sa langue sur les lèvres de la jeune fille qui accepta et entrouvrit la bouche pour que leurs langues dansent ensembles. Il se séparèrent 2 minutes après pour respirer alors que les autres étaient aux anges.

Lucy: Je dois partir, c'est important, à dans une semaine tout le monde!

Sting (murmurant à l'oreille): Je t'attendrais ma Luce. Reviens moi vite.

Elle lui sourit l'embrassa fit ses adieux à la guilde, passa vite fait chez elle où elle prit des affaires et prit un train en direction d'Hosenka. Elle y arriva après environ 2 heures de trajet puis prit la direction Nord. Elle marcha pendant environs 35 minutes puis vit un petit chalet près d'un lac. Elle se précipita puis toqua à la porte. Elle attendit puis ouvrit la porte après avoir entendu un _«Entrez»_. Elle découvrit une vieille femme d'environs 70 ans mais elle paraissait très intelligente.

…: Oh bonjour mademoiselle. Tu dois être Lucy dont Makarov m'a parlé c'est cela?

Lucy: C'est exact et vous?

…: Je suis Akina. Je peux lire dans les esprits des gens. Venez avec moi je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Lucy hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et s'approcha. La vieille lui prit les mains et ferma les yeux. Elle était très concentrée ça se voyait. D'un coup la vieille femme se tendit et fronça les sourcils. Lucy la voyant, se mit à imaginer le pire. D'un coup Akina ouvrit les yeux.

Akina: Racontez moi comment ça a commencé s'il vous plaît.

Lucy acquiesça et commença a lui raconter.

_******Flash-back******_

_Lucy venait de rentrer de mission très épuisante avec Sting, Lector, Carla et Wendy. Elle rentra directement chez elle, prit un bain relaxant et alla vite se coucher. Elle fit un rêve étrange. *Elle était dans une forêt, elle avait environs 4 ans, une grande ombre était à côté d'elle, le soleil l'éblouissait. De l'autre côté elle vit sa mère encore en vie alors qu'elle était morte quand elle était jeune. Il y avait du vent, beaucoup de vent... elle ne parvenait pas à découvrir le porteur de cette énorme ombre à coté d'elle. Ils se firent attaquer puis il se mit a avoir beaucoup plus de vent et plus de soleil comme si ses yeux étaient brûlés* puis elle se réveilla en sueur. Quelques minutes après, elle alla se laver le visage pour chasser ce rêve et fut soudainement prise de douleur dans le ventre comme si ça la brûlait de l'intérieur. Elle avait décidé de ne pas aller à la guilde sous prétexte qu'elle était malade. Elle revint à la guilde le lendemain alors que les autres s'inquiétaient car elle n'était pas venu la veille. _

_Alena: Tu vas mieux Lucy?_

_Rogue: Tu avais quoi?_

_Alors que la jeune fille s'apprêtait à répondre elle commença à blêmir en ressentant l'énorme douleur refaire surface. Elle tomba à genoux en se tenant le ventre, les yeux exorbités. Elle hurla puis s'évanouit._

_****** Fin du flash-back******_

Lucy: Voilà ce qui c'est passé.

Akina: Oh je comprends mieux maintenant.

Lucy: Quoi donc?...

Elle redouta sa réponse en se préparant au pire.

Akina: Selon moi vous avez été victime d'un sort très puissant étant plus jeune. C'est un peu comme un sort d'oubli mais en beaucoup plus puissant qui permet de changer les souvenirs etc. Le fait de ressentir ces douleurs c'est sûrement car tous vos souvenirs vont revenir et que le sort commence à disparaître mais ce n'est pas tout...

Lucy: Comment ça ce n'est pas tout?...

Akina: Voyez vous, avec le sort d'oubli vous avez même oublié votre autre pourvoir. Bien sûr vous ne le saviez pas. Selon moi, votre autre pouvoir a été scellé jusqu'à un moment précis. Apparemment il est arrivé. Vous avez donc le pourvoir des constellations et … les pouvoirs d'un dragon slayer... Il me semble que c'est de l'eau.

**FIN DU CHAPITRE 4!**

* * *

**Bon ! Maintenant vous savez d'où vient le titre de ma fanfic ! xP Ahah ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Je mettrais le prochain chapitre ce week-end ! =D  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey ! I'm Back :P J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! :D  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Une décision.**

Lucy était choquée. Tellement choquée qu'elle ne pouvait sortir aucun mot de sa bouche ni bouger. Après quelque temps elle sortit de sa transe brutalement.

Lucy: HEIN? Vous faîtes erreur je crois...  
Akina: Non, je vous l'ai déjà dis, vous avez été victime d'un sort puissant qui a scellé votre magie ainsi que vos souvenirs étant plus jeune. Mais vous ne inquiétez pas, tout va bientôt vous revenir. (souriant) Si vous voulez, vous pouvez dormir ici, j'ai une chambre de libre.  
Lucy: Merci pour votre hospitalité j'accepte avec joie.

Akina lui montra sa chambre et elle s'endormit directement.  
Cela faisait déjà 3 jours que Lucy était chez Akina. Elle passait tout son temps à s'entraîner pour maîtriser à nouveau ses techniques de dragon slayer dont elle se souvenait même si elle avait encore du mal à y croire. Toutes les nuits, des choses revenaient; des techniques, des moments avec son dragon et sa mère...

_Coté ...:_  
...: Maître, plus que quelques mois et tout devrait se mettre en place normalement. Nous aurons notre revanche!  
Maître (sourire maléfique): Très bien. Après tout, tout vient à point à qui sait attendre...

_Coté Lucy._  
La semaine était vite passée et tout le monde lui manquait. Elle fit donc ses adieux à la vieille femme puis prit le train pour retourner à sa guilde. Elle arrivait bien à maîtriser ses techniques et elle était contente. Elle arriva devant sa guilde et entra en souriant. Elle se fit mettre à terre car on lui sautait dessus.

Levy: Oh Lu-Chan tu m'as manquée!  
Wendy: Bonjour Lucy-San!  
Sting: Rendez moi ma Lucy, elle est que à moi.  
Il fit un sourire narquois envers les autres et embrassa sa petite amie.  
Gazille: Yo Bunny Girl!  
Lucy: Bonjour mina! Vous m'avez manqués!  
Frosch: Alors Lucy-san? Racontes nous.  
Alena: C'est grave?  
Lucy s'assit à une table avec ses amis.

Lucy: Vous risquez d'être TRES surpris...  
Juvia: Aller Lucy-san!  
Lucy: En fait, elle m'a dit que j'avais été victime d'un sort très puissant qui avait scellé une partie de ma magie et de ma mémoire. Alors quand le sort a commencé à se dissiper, j'ai eu des effets négatifs c'est tout.  
Frosch: Comment ça une partie de ta magie?  
Lucy: Eum bah... je suis un dragon slayer...  
Alena: Hein?  
Lucy: Je suis un dragon slayer!  
Tous: QUOI?  
Rogue qui jusque là avait été silencieux releva la tête, surpris.  
Lucy: C'est surprenant hein?...  
Sting: Je savais que tu étais spéciale!

Il l'embrassa amoureusement.  
Lily: De quel élément?  
Lucy: L'eau.  
Sting pensa à quelque chose soudainement et sourit sadiquement dans son esprit.  
Levy: Racontes ce que tu as fait pendant la semaine alors!  
Elle raconta tous ses entraînements et les progrès qu'elle avait fait. Ils écoutaient tous attentivement, captivés.

_Coté Fairy Tail._  
1 an était passé depuis le départ de Lucy et les autres. L'ambiance n'a plus jamais été comme avant. Plus personne ne faisait la fête ni n'avait sourit. Cana et Macao ne buvaient plus, Grey ne se déshabillait plus et ne se battait plus avec Natsu, Erza ne mangeait plus de fraisier, Wakaba fumait moins, Elfman ne criait plus «homme» partout, Mira ne se transformait plus, Luxus ne se considérait plus comme le plus fort, Natsu ne souriait jamais et était rarement à la guilde ou sinon il s'isolait etc.  
Natsu espérait toujours que Lucy soit de retour.

Il s'en voulait si profondément qu'il n'avait plus de goût à rien. Il voulait juste la voir de nouveau, avec son beau sourire, ses belles formes,la prendre dans ses bras en s'excusant, lui dire ses sentiments. Happy lui manquait terriblement aussi mais il savait qu'il allait bien car il était avec Lucy. Grey quand à lui c'était aussi rendu compte qu'il éprouvait des sentiments envers la mage d'eau et voulait la revoir le plus vite possible. Le maître descendit, une lettre à la main car il devait se rendre au conseil. Il jeta un regard triste sur ses enfants puis partit.

_Coté Moon Lighters._  
Lucy: Laisse moi partir Sting je vais être en retard!  
Sting: On s'en fout du conseil reste avec moi.  
Lucy: Non c'est important. Je te promets que je me rattraperais.  
Il la regarda, lui sourit, l'embrassa tendrement puis la lâcha. Elle se rhabilla sous les yeux de Sting qui admirait le corps parfait de sa compagne un peu épuisée par leurs ébats. Il se rhabilla à vive allure et l'accompagna à la salle principale. Ils découvrirent les visages rouges de leurs camarades et s'échangèrent un regard de confusion.

Sting: Quoi?  
Gazille: Eum... euh...  
Lucy: Dites nous!  
Levy: Vous devriez être plus discret Lu-Chan...  
Lucy: Hein?  
Lector (narquoisement): Tu cris fort Lucy.  
Lucy (comprenant): KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
Elle se blottit contre Sting, très embarrassée et gênée. Il rigola doucement et lui caressa les cheveux.  
Sting: Désolé, on fera attention.  
Lucy: Oh merde Wendy!  
Alena: Juvia l'a emmenée faire un tour avec Carla, Lucy.  
Lucy: Ouf!(elle regardait l'heure). Merde! Je suis à la bourre à la prochaine, faites attention à vous!

Elle leur fit un signe de la main et couru à la gare pour aller au conseil. Quelqu'un vint lui ouvrir qu'elle connaissait bien et qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis longtemps lui ouvrit.  
Lucy: Hey Doranbalt! Quoi de neuf?  
Doranbalt: Hey Lucy! Pas grand chose, c'est un peu ennuyant, viens je vais te conduire à la réunion.  
Il la conduit à la salle et la fit entrer. Elle vit Makarov l'attendre ainsi que le chef du conseil. Elle les salua et s'assit.  
Chef: Je vous ai fait venir car nous avons besoin de vous. Une grande organisation de guilde noire s'est manifestée dans le pays de l'Est. J'ai besoin de vous pour nous en débarrasser. Ils sont très puissants c'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de vos 2 équipes.

Lucy écarquilla les yeux, elle devait donc retrouver les membres de Fairy Tail après 1 an d'absence... Makarov la vit et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.  
Makarov: Très bien, nous le ferons.  
Ils partirent tous les deux vers la sortie.  
Makarov: Je sais que c'est dur pour toi Lucy. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix.  
Lucy: C'est bon Makarov. Bon on vous rejoint demain soir ok?  
Makarov: J'organiserais une fête. Tu sais ils sont vraiment désolés...  
Lucy: Peut importe, je m'en fiche éperdument d'eux, ils n'existent plus pour moi. A demain Makarov!  
Elle partit rejoindre sa guilde ainsi que Makarov qui arborait un sourire triste mais il se disait qu'un jour où l'autre, toute sa famille serait réunie.

_Coté Fairy Tail._  
Makarov venait d'ouvrir les portes de sa guilde, un grand sourire aux lèvres que ses enfants soient de nouveaux bientôt réunis. Il se mit debout sur une table pour qu'on le remarque. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui  
Makarov: Mes enfants j'ai une très bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer!  
Ils haussèrent les sourcils.  
Makarov: Demain soir nous ferons une fête. Erza, Natsu, Grey et Luxus irez en mission avec des membres de Moon Lighters pour combattre une guilde noire.

Mira reprit soudainement espoir, les larmes commençant à couler de nouveau.  
Erza: La guilde bien renommée pour sa force?  
Makarov: C'est cela.  
Luxus: Et alors? Pourquoi une fête? Tss...  
Makarov: Je ne vous ai pas mis au courant mes enfants mais... Lucy et les autres sont dans cette guilde et ce sont eux qui viendront avec vous.  
Tout le monde se leva d'un coup, choqué par cette annonce et des larmes de joies coulèrent sur leurs joues. C'est à ce moment que Makarov vit tous les sourires qu'il n'avait pas vus depuis environ 9 mois.  
Erza: Que tout le monde soit ici demain à l'aube pour préparer la fête!  
Grey: Juvia...  
Natsu: Luce... Happy... mina... vous me manquez tellement...

_Coté Moon Lighters._  
Lucy venait de franchir les portes de la guilde, le visage crispé. Ils accoururent tous vers elle.  
Levy: Lu-Chan?  
Gazille: Oï Bunny Girl!

Sting voulu la prendre dans ses bras mais elle le repoussa sous les yeux choqués de ses camarades qui n'en revenaient pas.  
Lucy: Levy, Rogue, Wendy, Sting, Carla, Lily, Frosch, Juvia, Lector, nous partons demain.  
Wendy: Où Lucy-san?  
Lucy: Pour une mission contre une guilde assez forte dans les terres de l'Est, on doit s'allier avec une autre guilde...  
Rogue (impassible): Et laquelle?

Lucy baissa la tête en serrant les poings. Elle n'avait pas envie de les revoir. Ses anciens nakamas n'avait pas hésité avant de l'exclure de leur équipe et de l'ignorer. C'était pareil pour tous les anciens membres de Fairy Tail présents d'ailleurs et ça l'a dégoûtée. Elle ne comptait pas les pardonner! Oh ça non...  
C'est avec un goût amer en bouche qu'elle révéla:  
Lucy: A Fairy Tail...  
Ils ouvrirent grands les yeux, choqués.

Certains étaient contents de retrouver leurs anciens nakamas qu'ils avaient depuis longtemps pardonnés. Mais d'autre comme Sting fulminait de rage. Il savait qu'il feraient tout pour qu'ils se fassent pardonner auprès de sa belle mage blonde surtout un mage aux cheveux roses pour qui il ne vouait pas de tendres sentiments car il savait que le mage de feu avait des sentiments pour la mage aux clefs, il l'avait toujours sut.  
Lui même l'avait trouvé spéciale dès qu'il l'avait aperçut. C'est en serrant les poings et avec une détermination infaillible qu'il se disait «Hors de question que je le laisse l'emmener loin de moi...»  
**  
**  
**FIN DU CHAPITRE 5!**

* * *

**Voiiiila le chapitre ! x) Désolée de l'attente ! Je mettrais le 6 lundi pour me faire pardonner ! :D  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey ! :D Gomen je devais le mettre hier mais j'ai eu des petits soucis de connexion :( ! En tout cas, j'ai corrigé et rallongé au maximum avant ed le poster ! :D

Voici donc les retrouvailles ( vous l'avez attendu hein ? xP) J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :D

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Retrouvailles. **

Lucy: On doit y être demain soir. Il y aura sûrement une fête donc habillez vous correctement. Je vais chez moi je suis fatiguée, bonne nuit à tous.

Elle repartit alors que les autres n'en revenaient pas. Sting était blessé et énervé de tout cela.

Levy: T'inquiètes, Lu-Chan est juste chamboulée...

Sting: Ouai si tu le dis...

Oh oui, Sting était énervé! Si le mage aux cheveux roses qu'il détestait osait juste toucher un cheveux de sa Lucy il le tuerais, il en était sûr.

Levy: Quelqu'un ne veux pas m'appuyer là?

Rogue: Je ne suis pas intéressé...

Juvia: Grey...

Wendy: Roméo...

Happy: Natsu...

Ils partirent tous chacun de leur côté et se retrouvèrent le lendemain vers 17heures à la guilde. Lucy régla les derniers détails et passa le relais à Alena le temps de son absence. Elle partit chercher sa valise dans le bureau et Sting la suivit discrètement.

Lucy: Tu sais que je peux aussi te sentir Sting …

Sting la prit dans ses bras par derrière.

Sting: Lucy je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureuse tu le sais ça...

Lucy: Je sais, mais c'est juste que je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de les revoir... j'ai mis du temps à m'en remettre et maintenant je dois y retourner... Je les déteste tu sais, je les déteste tous. Une famille qu'il disait... pff! La blague tien ...

Sting la retourna et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il était quand même soulagé que la mage aux clefs ne montrais plus aucuns sentiments pour Natsu. Il était toujours inquiet mais _SA_ Lucy avait besoin de lui...

Sting: Ne t'inquiètes pas Lucy, je suis avec toi. Tu n'es pas obligée de leur parler...

Lucy: Merci. Bon en route!

Elle l'embrassa en signe d'affection et de remerciement, prit sa main et sa valise puis couru à la gare. Ils se changèrent dans le train.

Juvia portait une robe marron s'arrêtant aux genoux avec une bretelle et une ceinture, Wendy une jolie petite robe rose, Levy portait une robe verte et blanche Lucy portait une époustouflante robe noire s'arrêtant un peu au dessous des genoux avec un décolleté plongeant (comme d'habitude), Gazille portait un jean et une veste noire, Rogue une chemise rouge, une veste noire avec un jean noir et Sting avait une chemise blanche un peu ouverte qui montrait son beau torse musclé avec un jean blanc et une veste noire.

Ils arrivèrent à Magnolia et appréhendèrent. Lucy eut un sentiment de malaise et décida de faire un tour dans le parc avec Sting avant d'aller à Fairy Tail pendant que les autres y allait, excités mais un peu inquiets pour la mage blonde.

_A Fairy Tail._

Ils étaient tous impatients et gardaient leurs yeux sur la porte d'entrée. Ils se sentaient renaître, mais anxieux. Et si ils ne leurs pardonnaient pas...

Ils s'en étaient voulut pendant longtemps, maintenant ils feraient tout pour réparer leurs erreurs. Ils s'étaient tous bien habillés. D'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apercevoir des silhouettes.

Gazille: Yo!

Tout FT (les larmes aux yeux): Bonjour Mina! Vous nous avez tellement manqués!

Les nouveaux arrivants leur sourirent et allèrent au bar où il y avait l'équipe principale. Ils s'excusèrent tous du plus profondément de leurs cœurs.

Grey: Hey J-Juvia...

Juvia: Oh! Bonjour Grey!

Erza (étonné): Tu ne dis plus Grey-sama?

Juvia: Non.

Grey: C'est mieux comme ça. Ce n'était vraiment plus pareil sans vous.

Le mage de glace avait eut peur de sa réjection, mais il se rendait compte que ses sentiments venaient de devenir encore plus fort en la voyant de nouveau. Son cœur battit plus vite rien qu'en la voyant...

Cana recracha son alcool (et oui maintenant qu'elle a entendu la bonne nouvelle elle boit de nouveau!)

Cana: QUOI? VOUS ETES ENSEMBLES?

Gazille et Levy hochèrent la tête en riant.

Levy: Bizarre hein?

Gazille: Qui ne voudrais pas sortir avec un mec comme moi...

FT (blasée): Son égo à aussi bien augmenté …

Happy se serra contre Natsu qui répondit à son étreinte en souriant. Puis remarqua quelque chose de très important.

Natsu : Où est Lucy?

Lector: Elle devrait arriver avec Sting bientôt.

Natsu fronça les sourcils, mécontent. «Pourquoi elle traîne avec un gars comme lui?» se disait-il. Happy voulut prévenir Natsu qu'ils étaient ensemble mais deux silhouettes apparurent à ce moment précis, se tenant la main.

Mira: Lucy...

Lucy releva la tête, serrant plus fortement la main de Sting.

Erza: Lucy écoutes-

Lucy: Je ne veux rien entendre.

Elle partit s'asseoir à une table tandis que les autres arboraient une mine triste. Erza baissa tristement les yeux ainsi que Mira, honteuses. Elle s'en voulait comme pas possible. Si ils n'avaient pas oubliés, leur Lucy serait toujours comme avant, joyeuse, contente.

Les revenants leur sourirent tristement. Lucy avait toujours du mal à parler d'eux depuis qu'ils n'étaient plus à Fairy Tail. De son côté, Natsu vit rouge quand il vit les mains entrelacées des deux mages qui étaient assis à une table, discutant entre eux.

Levy: Ne vous inquiétez pas ça lui passera...

Wendy: Lucy-san a été plus atteinte que nous.

Juvia: Heureusement qu'elle n'est pas seule...

Natsu (voix tremblante): Ils sont...ensembles?..

Frosch: Ouep! Il s'est déclaré il y a plusieurs mois c'était très intéressant et marrant!

Rogue: Non ça ne l'était pas.

Elfman: C'est un homme!

Lector: Ils font des choses pas nettes...

Ils pouffèrent tous de rire et se remémorant la scène. Bien sûr les mages de Fairy Tail n'étaient pas aussi bêtes alors ils comprirent rapidement ce dont il faisait allusion. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux.

Happy: Aye! Et puis Lucy est devenue super forte maintenant!

Mira: Vraiment?

Tout le monde dans la guilde de Fairy Tail avait retrouvé le sourire mis à part quand Lucy les repoussait ce qui fit chaud au cœur de Makarov. Il était vraiment soulagé de voir ses enfants de nouveau heureux. Bientôt, ils seraient tous réunis et tout sera parfait, de nouveau.

Tous? Non sauf une personne. Natsu. Celui-ci était dans ses pensées, un air de haine et de tristesse sur le visage. Il l'avait perdue... perdue... pour toujours... A cet instant, il voulait mourir plutôt que de voir cette scène devant lui. Makarov descendit les marches et alla parler à Lucy. Sting l'embrassa doucement et s'éclipsa pour qu'ils discutent de choses entre eux. Il partit rejoindre Grey, Mira, Levy, Gazille, Juvia et les autres au bar.

Mira: Alors Sting, à ce que je vois tout va bien avec Lucy? (aux anges) Elle à enfin trouvé son prince charmant!

Sting (un peu gêné): Euh... Ouai si tu le dis... Mais je préfère être un dragon!

Erza: Si tu lui fait du mal je te coupe en deux compris?

Sting:Comme si j'avais peur de toi Titania...

Erza le foudroya du regard et les autres se reculèrent un peu.

Tous: Il est fou...

Grey et Luxus (changeant de sujet): Alors comme ça vous faites des choses pas nettes vous deux hein?

Ils avaient dis cette phrase si narquoisement que Sting haussa un sourcil.

Sting (gêné): Hey! Dites pas toute notre vie privée non plus!

Happy: Aye! C'est Lector!

Lector: Hey! Lâcheur!

Gazille: Faut dire que c'était tellement marrant quand on entendait Bunny-girl crier.

Il commença à éclater de rire tandis que Wendy prit un air confus sur le visage en ne comprenant rien.

Sting (se vengeant): Ne fais pas comme si tu étais resté chaste avec Levy, on sait tous ce qui se trame la dessous...

ML: Il à bien raison!

**CRACK**. On entendit une bruit de verre cassé. Ils se retournèrent et virent Natsu, prêt à tuer tous les gens sur son chemin. Sa main était en sang et il regardait amèrement Sting pour lui avoir volé _sa_ Lucy. «Pourquoi, pourquoi? C'est moi qui l'ai amené à Fairy Tail pourtant! C'était _ma _coéquipière!»

Wendy soigna Natsu puis le maître se leva sur son tabouret.

Makarov: Mes enfants, vous partirez tous après-demain midi en direction de l'Est puis vous marcherez. Vous aurez une carte de toutes façons. Faites bien attention car cela risque d'être très dangereux. Au faite! Demain Jason de Weekly Sorcerer sera là pour vous interviewer! Sur ce, amusez vous bien et à demain!

Ils hochèrent tous la tête silencieusement. Natsu resta dans son coin avec Happy, n'ayant plus l'humeur de faire la fête à coté du dragon slayer qui avait osé lui prendre _sa _Lucy.

A la fin de la soirée, les membres de Moon Lighters partirent à leur hôtel. Lucy partageait naturellement sa chambre avec Lector et Sting car Happy était resté avec Natsu. Elle déposa ses affaires dans l'armoire mise à disposition quand Sting l'enlaça par derrière. Elle se laissa doucement bercer et posa les mains sur les bras musclés de son amant autour d'elle. Il lui déposa des baisers dans le cou et au lobe de l'oreille.

Sting: Tu sais que tu es magnifique ce soir?

Lucy: Mouais. J'ai une étrange impression concernant la mission alors je préfère dormir tout de suite ok?

Il acquiesça et ils allèrent dormir tranquillement alors que Lector revenait. Ils retrouvèrent les membres de Fairy Tail le lendemain après midi.

Ils les saluèrent (sauf Lucy bien entendu). Une bagarre naquit entre Gazille et Grey et bien sûr presque toute la guilde suivie sauf Lucy, Natsu, Mira, Rogue et Erza. Cette dernière s'entoura d'une aura noire et les calma.

Bien sûr, Sting ne se laissa pas impressionner et ne l'écouta pas. Elle n'osa rien lui faire pour ne pas vexer Lucy encore plus. Elle lui lança un regard de détresse ce qu'elle perçut.

Elle se leva même si elle n'en avait pas envie et s'approcha de Sting. Ce dernier regardait tous ses mouvements sans la quitter des yeux comme Natsu qui était plus loin. Lucy baffa gentiment Sting avec un sourire. Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête, gêné.

Lucy: Arrêtes Sting Jason va bientôt arriver.

Sting: Ok, ok mais je suis quand même le plus doué!

Lucy: Ne te gonfle pas trop non plus...

Sting (murmurant): Tu ne disais pas ça il y a une semaine chérie... Tu l'as même dis toute la nuit tu sais...

Lucy (embarrassé): C'est bon c'est bon! Chut!

Il éclata de rire avec Gazille et Luxus qui avaient entendu toute la conversation. Rogue quand à lui ne s'intéressait pas à tout cela et Natsu baissa la tête, serra si fort les poings que ses phalanges devinrent blanches et serra les dents pour retenir sa haine. Happy le regarda tristement puis retourna à son poisson. Lucy emmena Sting à la table où il y avait Rogue, Lector et Frosch et ils discutèrent entre eux malgré le silence presque permanent de Rogue

Lucy: Rooooooooooooooogue! Tu devrais parler plus souvent, tu es intelligent en plus!

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil, intrigué.

Rogue: Pas envie.

Sting: Parfois il est un peu bizarre mais t'inquiètes!

Lucy: S'iiiiiiil te plaiiiiiiit mon petit loulouuuuuuuu!

Rogue recracha l'eau qu'il avait dans la bouche et Sting ouvrit grand la bouche.

Rogue et Sting: Comment tu m'as appelé?/ Comment tu l'as appelé?

Lucy (souriant): «Loulou» comme ça il réagit. J'ai trouvé ton nouveau surnom! Je suis fière de moi là!

Rogue: Ne m'appelles pas comme ça.

Lucy: Si!

Rogue: Non!

Lucy: Si!

Rogue: Bien. Fais comme tu veux.

Sting la regarda bizarrement.

Sting: Luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuce! Pourquoi tu ne me donnes pas de surnom à moi?

Lucy: Parce que toi, tu n'as pas besoin de surnom pour que tu réagisses! Mais si tu veux je peux t'en donner un mon nounours!

Sting: Pourquoi un nounours?

Lucy: Parce que c'est mignon!

Sting: Tu ne peux pas m'appeler étalon à la place?

Lucy (riant): Certainement pas non! En plus il n'y à pas de quoi.

Frosch et Lector explosèrent de rire ainsi que Levy et Gazille qui étaient à côté, main dans la main. Sting commença à bouder et il détourna la tête. Lucy ria plus fort et mit sa main sur son épaule après s'être calmée.

Lucy: Je rigole mon chou.

Elle l'embrassa sur le coin des lèvres, ce qui le fit céder. Il se retourna vers la table et sourit.

…: COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!

**Fin du Chapitre 6!**

* * *

**Alors vos avis? Bien, super, nul ? Je pense vraiment que c'est un des mieux réussit que j'ai fais dans toute la fanfic mais elle n'est pas finie après tout xP ! J'espère qu'il vous a plut et merci pour les reviews et encouragements, ça fait plaisir !  
**

**Je mettrais surement le prochain chapitre vendredi :D ! Bye !****  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Mon nouveau chapitre est là ! :D Je le toruve un peu moins réussit que les autres mais bon, vous jugerez. :D****  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 7: Clash entre Sting et Natsu.**

Ft et ML: Et c'est partit... Yo Jason.

Jason (se tourna vers Erza): Coooool Titania! Vous mangez combien de fraisiers par jour?

Erza: Mhhh je dirais environ 32 par jours.

Jason: C'est trop coooooool! Prenez la pose!

Erza mit sa robe de soirée et prit la pose pendant que Jason s'extasiait à prendre des photos, excité. Il se tourna ensuite.

Jason: Coooooooooool Grey et Juvia!

Grey et Juvia: Huh?

Jason: C'est vrai que vous êtes ensemble Grey, Juvia?

Grey & Juvia (rougissants): N-non!

Jason: Grey comment arrivez vous à vous déshabiller si vite? Les femmes ne vous crient telles pas souvent dessus en public?

Grey: Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi enfoiré!

Il l'envoya boulet.

Jason: Coooooooooool! CANA! Comment pouvez vous boire autant d'alcool en une journée et rester debout?

Cana: **hips** je suis la fille **hips** d'un des meilleurs mages **hips** de Fairy Tail après tout **hips. **Allez venez prendre un verre!

Il préféra se ruer sur Mirajane en souriant.

Jason: Coooool! Mira-san! Voulez vous sortir avec moi un de ces jours?

Mira (mentant): Euhhhh, j'ai déjà quelqu'un!

Jason: Coooool qui est-ce?

Mira (cherchant une issue): Euh... Fried!

Fried (choqué): Q-quoi?

Jason: Coooooooooool! Gazille, Levy! Depuis combien de temps êtes vous ensemble?

Levy: 7mois!

Jason: Coool! Ce n'est pas trop rude au lit Levy?

Levy rougit puis détourna la tête pendant que Gazille s'énerva.

Gazille: DEGAGES!

Il lui envoya une droite dans la gueule et il atterrit devant Elfman.

Jason: Coooool c'est le meilleur coup de poing que je me suis jamais pris! Elfman c'est quoi être un homme?

Elfman: Un homme est un homme!

Jason: Coooooooooool! Wendy!

Wendy (timide): O-oui?

Jason: Comment ce fait-il que vous êtes aussi mignonne?

Wendy (rougissante): Euh... je sais pas...

Jason: Coooooool! Oh! Rogue, le dragon slayer et son exeed!

Rogue: Mmh?

Jason: Cooooooool! Pourquoi ne vous vous intéressez à rien Rogue? Et pourquoi as tu ce costume de grenouille Frosch?

Rogue: Tu ne m'intéresses pas dégages!

Frosch: Aye!

Jason: COOOOOOOL Happy n°2!

Il se rua vers ce dernier qui était avec Natsu.

Jason: COOOOOOOOOL! Natsu comment ce fait-il que vous détruisez tout et que vous avez les cheveux roses? Et Happy pourquoi dis-tu toujours 'aye'?

Happy: Aye!

Natsu: Mes cheveux sont NATURELS! Dégages tu écris toujours des conneries sur moi en plus!

Jason: Coooool!

Jason suivit la direction que regardait Natsu et découvrit Lucy qui était debout et sautait pour attraper Lector et Sting qui rigolait à côté d'elle. Il se précipita.

Jason: COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! Le dragon slayer Sting Eucliff et sa compagne Lucy Heartfilia, le maître de guilde de Moon Lighters et constellationiste!

Lucy & Sting (se retournèrent): Hein?

Jason: Cooool! Alors c'est torride entre vous non? Comment ce porte la guilde Lucy? Vous êtes prêts pour la mission? Sting comment ça se fait que toute les filles qui vous voient sont dingues de vous? Embrassez-vous au moins!

Sting prit sa compagne par la taille et l'embrassa langoureusement sous les regards un peu gênés de la guilde et haineux comme jamais de Natsu alors que Jason en profitait pour prendre des photos.

Lucy: La guilde se porte à merveille et à ce que je vois vous me remarquez cette fois (et oui rappelez vous de l'épisode 49!) et je suis carrément prête pour la mission! Pour l'autre question je ne répondrais pas...

Sting (souriant): Je ne sais pas si j'attire autant de filles, c'est peut-être parce que je suis au top de ma sexy attitude mais je n'aime qu'une seule et c'est Lucy donc je m'en fiche! Pour la question dont Lucy n'a pas répondu, vous en avez pas idée...

Lucy lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtes tandis qu'il riait.

Lector: Il ne manque plus que le bébé pour compléter tout ça!

Sting s'arrêta de rire et Lucy toussa bruyamment, les yeux écarquillés.

Lucy & Sting: NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS!

Jason: Coooooooooooooool! Aller Sting au travail, nous sommes impatient!

Il s'en alla en laissant les deux mages aux yeux écarquillés et figés ainsi qu'un Lector plié de rire. Il prit des photos de toute la guilde, en particulier les couples qui s'embrassaient.

Malheureusement pour lui, il alla interroger Luxus mais celui-ci s'énerva et le balança 3 kilomètres plus loin, à l'extérieur de la guilde.

Après avoir reprirent leurs esprits, Sting et Lucy partirent pour préparer leurs affaires pour le lendemain et ne préoccupant pas de la bataille générale qui avait débutée. Le lendemain midi, ils se retrouvèrent tous à Fairy Tail avec leurs affaires et partirent au port. Une fois sur le bateau, Wendy lança un «troia» sur Natsu pour qu'il ne soit pas malade. Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient dans la salle à manger du bateau. Il ne manquait qu'une seule personne à l'appel.

Luxus: Où est Lucy?

Natsu releva la tête, intrigué.

Sting: Avec Caprico sur le pont. Ils s'entraînent.

Erza: Elle a fait des progrès?

Wendy: Lucy-san est très forte maintenant! Elle peut invoquer 3 esprits en même temps!

Grey: Impressionnant...

Levy: Il y a ses pouvoirs de dragon slayer aussi.

Tout FT: QUOI?

Gazille: Bunny Girl est le dragon slayer de l'eau. C'est une longue histoire...

Sting: Arrêtes de l'appeler comme ça Gazille!

Gazille: On s'en fout...

Ils racontèrent tous les entraînements de Lucy entant que dragon slayer et constellationniste ainsi que le sort dont elle a été victime étant petite.

Erza: J'aurais aimé être là...

Tous les membres de Fairy Tail présents sur le bateau baissèrent tristement la tête.

Levy: Vous savez, elle est juste déboussolée. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on parle de vous et elle a mit du temps à s'en remettre alors ça lui fait un choc. Mais elle vous reparlera sans doutes dans pas longtemps. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Grey: On est terriblement désolé...

Ils parlèrent pendant un petit moment et allèrent se coucher. Sting alla sur le pont pour rejoindre sa petite amie qui regardait la mer, essoufflée de son entraînement, ruisselante de sueur.

Sting: Ne te fatigues pas trop, moi aussi je veux profiter de toi...

Lucy: Juste besoin de me défouler. Je suis fatiguée tu viens?

Sting: Dans 5 minutes.

Elle l'embrassa rapidement puis partit dormir dans sa cabine. Sting la regarda partir puis se tourna vers un point sombre près de la porte.

Sting (sèchement): Tu veux quoi Natsu?

Natsu s'approcha rapidement et le saisit par le col, une lueur de haine dans les yeux.

Natsu: Ne la touches plus tu as compris? Sinon je me ferais un plaisir de te cramer!

Sting: Oh c'est mignon, Salamander est jaloux. Tu avais qu'a y penser avant de la virer de ta team pour une autre.

Natsu: Je ne me pardonnerais jamais pour ce que j'ai fais et j'en suis conscient. Sauf que je l'aime et tu ne l'auras pas aussi facilement! Tu ne l'as mérite pas, tu n'es qu'un connard!

Sting: Merci pour ton insulte, je peux te le retourner. C'est bête que tu ne te sois pas rendu compte de tes sentiments quand c'était réciproque pour elle hein? (Natsu le regarda, choqué et blessé des révélations faites par son rival car il était trop lent à la détente). Maintenant elle est mienne et je le partage pas. Les dragons sont possessifs pas vrai Natsu?

Natsu (énervé): Lucy est mienne et elle l'a toujours été! Qui voudrais d'un enfoiré de Dragon Slayer qui à tué son propre dragon pour devenir plus fort? Tu m'écœures!

Sting: Dis ce que tu veux Natsu, cela ne changera rien, elle n'est plus à toi, elle n'est qu'a moi et tu as intérêt de ne pas te mettre en nous ou de trop t'approcher d'elle!

Natsu: Je fais ce que je veux! J'aime Lucy, je ferais tout pour elle! Elle ne sera jamais complètement à toi de toutes façons! Elle mérite mieux!

Sting (riant ironiquement): Comme qui? Toi? L'homme qui l'a viré de sa team, a oublié son anniversaire et qui l'a fait partir de sa 'famille'? Me fais pas rire!

Natsu: Et pourquoi pas hein? J'étais SON partenaire! Je l'ai amenée à Fairy Tail je lui ai présentée tout le monde qu'elle connaît aujourd'hui! Je l'ai aidée à devenir plus forte ! Et à être heureuse de nouveau avec SA VRAI famille!

Sting: Tu ne l'auras jamais, ses sentiments ne sont plus réciproques envers toi, tu l'as perdue! Pour toujours sois en sur!

Natsu: On verra, je te préviens simplement.

Il partit sur ces mots en serrant les poings et Sting retourna à sa cabine. Il s'allongea dans le lit où étaient Lector et Lucy, endormis paisiblement puis sombra à son tour dans le pays où tout est possible.

Ils arrivèrent aux terres de l'Est le lendemain. Ils marchèrent pendant plusieurs heures et entrèrent dans un grand bâtiment sinistre. Il y avait beaucoup de poussière et aucune lumière (genre château hanté).

Erza: Très bien. Comme c'est assez grand, on va se séparer. Grey, Luxus et Juvia iront au 1 er étage; Rogue, Frosch, Gazille, Levy et Lily iront aux jardins; Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Sting et Lector iront au sous-sol et Moi, Wendy et Carla resterons au rez-de-chaussée. Restez sur vos gardes c'est sûrement dangereux. Je vous fais confiance allez-y!

_«Non... pas avec lui! Pourquoi? Bon ressaisis toi Lucy, tu vaux mieux que ça, tu peux y arriver.» _pensait-elle. Natsu était assez ravi, après tout il pourrait essayer de se rapprocher de nouveau d'elle même si il savait que ce ne serait pas aussi facile. Par contre Sting, lui, bouillait. Il avait hâte de trouver son ennemi pour avoir quelqu'un sur qui évacuer sa colère.

Les deux Dragons Slayers se foudroyèrent du regard pendant que les groupes se séparaient.

Ils avaient une étrange impression mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est que cette mission changera beaucoup de choses...

**Fin du chapitre 7! **

* * *

**Voila voila ! :D Alors vos impressions ?  
**

**Gomen, je ne suis aps sûr de mettre le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine avec les cours etc je n'ai pas trop le temps et en plus pendant les prochains chapitres ce sera du combat alors c'est encore plus chaud à écrire ^^'  
**

**Néanmoins, si je ne le mets pas, je mettrais mon 1er chapitre de mon autre fiction ! :D Bye !****  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey ! Voilà mon chapitre. Gomen pour la loooooongue attente mais j'avais pas mal de révisions etc à faire. Dans ce chapitre - ma première scène de combat assez bien faite ( selon moi et OUIIIIIIIIIII JE L'AI FAITE :D ! ) Je suis trop contente de moi xP.  
**

**Il y aura aussi du GreyJu mais aussi le beau Luxus x)  
**

**J'espère que vous l'aimerez ! :D****  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 8: Confrontations. partie 1.**

Côté guilde noire:

«- Héhé... nos chers invités sont déjà présents à ce que je vois... _fit le 'maître'._

- Vous nous avez appelés Maître? _Firent 5 voix._

- En effet, nos petits invités sont arrivés, allez les accueillir voyons! Ils sont séparés en 4 groupes en plus! Parfait!

Toky tu prendras le groupe de la folle, du blond et de celui déshabillé au premier étage. La folle et le pervers sont apparemment bien liés, joues la-dessus.

Gakamé, toi, tu iras vers le groupe de Titania que tu connais déjà et de la gamine au rez de chaussé.

Mikado, ma chère, fais découvrir ton talent au groupe des deux dragons slayers et de la petite aux jardins, tu seras en position de force là-bas.

Vous, Dan et Ray, vous occuperez des trois dragons slayers au sous-sol, c'est tellement comique leur situation, un abrutit aux cheveux roses aime une blonde qui est en couple avec son rival et qui le déteste! Ahahaha! Jouez la dessus aussi mais attention ils sont très forts! _Ordonna le 'maître'_

- Bien, maître. _répondirent les 5._»

Nous retrouvons l'équipe de Grey, Juvia et Luxus au premier étage...

Ils marchaient en silence depuis plusieurs minutes. Il y avait quelques bruits de rats par ci par là tellement la bâtisse était délabrée. On y voyait pas grand chose alors Luxus fit une boule d'électricité et la lança devant eux, méfiant en sentant une odeur suspecte. La boule s'arrêta nette quand elle rencontra un homme. Cet homme était grand, des longs cheveux blonds et des yeux perçant noirs. Nos 3 mages se mirent en posture de combat.

«- Qui es tu? _S'exclama Grey_

- Alors voyons voir... un pervers déshabillé * Grey: Merde où sont passés mes fringues?*, un blond avec une cicatrice et une fille à moitié folle tout en bleu... on dirait que je suis au bon endroit...

- Fermes là! _Fit Luxus_

**- *claquement de langue *** On ne t'as jamais appris les bonnes manières? Je me nomme Toky petit insolent et vous allez mordre la poussière!

- Et prétentieux en plus! _Ajouta Grey_

- Water Slicer!»

Le mage ennemi esquiva sans grande peine l'attaque surprise de Juvia en faisant une pirouette vers l'arrière.

«- Petite peste! Chiens d'ombre venez à moi!»

Une grande meute de chiens avec de la bave coulant de leurs crocs arriva d'un coup devant les mages de Fairy Tail. Ceux-ci ne purent s'empêcher de frissonner de dégoût.

«- Ice make lance!

- Rairyuu No Houkou!

- Water Cane!»

Malgré les nombreuses attaquent qu'ils firent, les chiens disparaissaient très lentement. Le mage ennemi émit un rire moqueur.

«- Tornade d'ombre! Tigre d'ombre sabrés!»

Les chiens, maintenant rejoints par des tigres énormes et dont les tornades arrivaient parfois d'un coup, faisaient reculer nos mages de plus en plus en infligeant pas mal de blessures.

«- Putain! Fais chier! Je voulais prouver à Erza que j'étais le plus fort de la guilde et j'arrive même pas a me débarrasser d'un mage d'ombre minable! _Fit Luxus avec le souffle à moitié coupé._

- Bon, j'ai peut-être une idée mais faudra s'accrocher! _Commença le mage de glace._

- Juvia pense que toutes idées est bonne à prendre en ce moment...

- Juvia et moi irons directement sur ce 'Toky' de malheur, si je comprends bien sa magie, si il faiblit alors ses ombres aussi. Pendant ce temps là Luxus s'occupera de ces putains d'ombres! _Expliqua le mage de glace avec les dents serrées._

- Ok ça me va, il vont rien comprendre ces ombres sans cervelle!

- Juvia aussi!

- Bien alors, c'est partit!»

Grey et Juvia foncèrent sur le mage tandis que Luxus commençait déjà à attaquer les ombres.

«- Rairyuu Houtengeki!» _'Putain si je perds j'aurais encore plus la honte que quand je me suis fait battre par Natsu! Je dois le faire!' pensa t-il._

Pendant ce temps là, Grey et Juvia arrivèrent devant le mage. Celui-ci leur sourit narquoisement en haussa un sourcil.

«- Arrêtes ça!

- Que peut faire un petit mage de glace et une petite mage d'eau contre moi? Laissez moi rire!

- Prépares-toi!

- Lances d'ombres!»

Une pluie de 'lances' violettes à l'air très puissantes s'abattit sur les mages de Fairy Tail.

«- Ice make shield! _Invoqua Grey_

- Water lock!»

Toky se retrouva dans une bulle d'eau bouillante qui brûla quelques bouts de ses vêtements. Il déploya sa magie extraordinaire pour faire éclater la bulle et ressorti, triomphant sous les yeux surpris de Juvia.

« - Impossible! Personne ne peux partir du Water Lock de Juvia!

- Bah il y a un début à tout sale peste! Poing d'ombre!»

Juvia se prit le poing débordant de puissance en plein dans le ventre et atterrit 2 mètres plus loin, assommée. Grey se retourna, sous le choc.

«- Juvia!

- G-Grey... _réussit-elle à articuler lentement.»_

Le mage d'ombre invoqua un autre poing de son élément avec un sourire sadique qui atteignit encore Juvia qui, n'en pouvant plus, sombra dans l'inconscience.

«- JUVIA!»

Le mage de glace se précipita vers sa coéquipière, paniqué. Il prit son beau visage maintenant couvert d'égratignures et la secoua lentement. Il prit son pou et découvrit qu'il était assez faible pour son plus grand malheur.

«- Hey... Juvia... reste avec moi ok?

- Pouhahaha! Cette fille sera dans peu de temps aussi morte que Mesrine!

- Non! Juvia ne va pas mourir! Juvia … ne peux pas mourir...

- G-G-Grey... _murmura Juvia en reprenant conscience._

- H-hey Juvia... _répondit-il en retenant les larmes qui picotaient des yeux, la gorge serrée._

- J-Ju...via... a … mal... e-et f-fr-froid... _continua t-elle difficilement du le même ton. _

- Arrêtes Juvia, ne parles pas...

- Tu vois! Elle va mourir! Ah quel dommage, elle était mignonne! Mais vraiment trop gonflante!

- A-Alors... J-Juvia... va … mo-mourir...

- Non, tu va aller bien! Demain on sera à la guilde en rigolant comme avant, comme si tout rien ne c'était passé, ok Juvia? _Fit Grey en sanglotant silencieusement, laissant les larmes coulés sur ses joues._

- J-Ju...via... s'ex...cuse.. Grey...

- JUVIA! Tu ne peux pas... partir... pas après que je t'ai enfin retrouvée... tu ne peux plus me laisser! Je suis con de t'avoir laissé partir la première fois... ça ne recommencera plus... je t'aime Juvia, tu ne peux plus partir loin de moi encore une fois!

- Juvia... t'ai...me aussi... Grey..._-sama._.. _finit-elle avant de sombrer de nouveau._

- JUVIA! _Il prit son pou et remarqua qu'elle vivait toujours mais qu'elle allait très mal._

- C'est tellement ennuyant... _déclara l'intrus qui regardait la scène sans émotion._

- TOI! TU VAS PAYER! S'écria Grey en s'élançant rageusement vers le mage.»

Alors qu'il était à 2 millimètres du mage, il s'arrêta d'un coup en écarquillant les yeux.

«- Vas-tu vraiment oser attaquer ton maître Ur? _Demanda l'ennemi.»_

Grey ne comprit plus rien, son cerveaux dysfonctionnait. Devant lui, se tenait Ur, son ancien maître. Il abaissa le poing et tendit l'autre vers elle mais...

«- Dégages de là Grey, réveilles-toi! _Hurla le mage de foudre qui dégageait Grey du chemin, poursuivit par les ombres qui étaient toujours présentes.»_

Grey atterrit contre le mur en ne comprend rien. D'un coup, il eut un déclic, une illusion, Ur était une illusion. Il vit son maître disparaître en fumée après l'avoir compris. Il resta néanmoins sonné, comme si il n'avait plus aucune force magique. Il comprit également que l'illusion avait aspiré toute son énergie après l'avoir touché quelques centièmes de secondes.

«- Bon vous me faîtes chier! J'ai peut-être pas assez d'énergie mais là ça va trop loin! _Cria Luxus, énervé._

- Pfuf, comme si j'avais quelque chose à craindre de toi!

- Je vais compter jusqu'à 3 avant de te juger, connard. IMPLORE MON PARDON! Fit Luxus _en commençant sa puissante incantation._

- Pouhaha, alors là vous voulez vraiment me faire rire!

- UN!

- Tu es ridicule, petit!

- DEUX!

- Gamin, tu n'est rien ici!

- TROIS! Le temps est écoulé, vieux! Voilà la puissance de Fairy Tail! FAIRY LAW! _Explosa t-il pendant que l'ennemi ne pouvait bouger.»_

Une lumière éblouit le 1er étage si bien que l'on devait fermer les yeux. Toutes les ombres se firent carboniser. Quand le sort fut fini, Luxus vit l'ennemi s'écrouler au sol dans un fracas assourdissant.

«- Voilà ce que tu mérites, après t'en avoir pris et heurter des membres de Fairy Tail!»

Le blond se mit à genoux, respirant difficilement, à court de magie. Il resta plusieurs minutes à reprendre son souffle puis se releva ardemment pour secouer Grey à qui il expliqua la scène. Après ça, Grey se souvint de quelque chose et se précipita vers sa belle.

Elle respirait toujours, heureusement. Il la prit dans ses bras et ils commencèrent leur retour au rez de chaussé vers le groupe d'Erza...

**Fin du chapitre 8!**

* * *

**Alors, alors cette scène de combat ? :) Je sais qu'elle n'est pas parfaite mais vu mon niveau je pense mettre bien débrouiller xD...  
**

**Enfiiiin une petite scène GreyJu même si je ne suis pas fan de ce couple et la puissance de Luxus :D !  
**

**La prochaine fois ce sera le groupe de Gazille, Rogue, Levy, Frosch et Lily :)  
**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plut ! :D  
**

**( Pour les fans de StingLu et RoLu mon autre fiction - Un événement peut tout changer... )  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey !

Vraiment désolée pour l'attente, j'ai eu des imprévus et je n'ai pas trouvé le temps de poster sur ce site.

Enjoy ce chapitre qui est basé sur le groupe de Gazille, Rogue, Levy et les exeeds :) !

/!\ Attention: Pour les arachnophobes, je compatis car moi aussi j'en suis une, il y aura des petits passages sur les araignées et, heureusement, pas trop détaillés ^^**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 9: Confrontations. Partie 2.**

Maintenant, allons du côté de Gazille, Lily, Rogue, Frosch et Levy...

« - Ahhh, je me demande bien ce qui se passe ici... c'est vraiment effrayant... _Fit Levy d'une petite voix._

- Tu as peur de tout, crevette! On est que dans un jardin c'est tout pas besoin de t'inquiéter, en plus ton cher copain est là alors franchement si tu as peur …

- Ouais, si tu veux... mais regarde autour de nous... c'est juste bizarre... _s'inquiéta la mage aux cheveux bleu._

- J'ai une mauvaise impression... _murmura soudain Rogue._»

Gazille et Rogue, sentant un ennemi approcher se mirent en posture de combat. Levy quand à elle, regardait l'endroit sceptiquement. Gazille la prit et la plaça derrière lui pour la protéger.

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux, scrutant le moindre recoin de cet endroit.

On aurait dit que le jardin sortait tout droit d'un film d'horreur. Le jardin n'était pas vraiment un jardin et Levy en frissonnait. Il y avait des arbres morts, pourris à l'intérieur par des sales bêtes, il n'y avait presque pas d'herbe, seulement la terre qui était envahie de parasites, les murs entourant le 'jardin' étaient délabrés, fissurés et en morceaux.

On pouvait deviner qu'il y avait eu un carnage ici autrefois.

Le silence régnait autour d'eux. La brume était très épaisse si bien que l'on ne voyait presque rien. Le seul indice qu'elle avait était que la pleine lune brillait au dessus de sa tête. Ils plissèrent les yeux. Frosch et Lily activèrent leurs ailes et s'envolèrent aux dessus d'eux pour distinguer quoi que ce soit d'intéressant.

«- Quelque chose approche, je le sens... chuchota Rogue.

- Par quelque chose, tu veux dire une bestiole? _Demanda Levy._

- Non, quelque chose avec une assez grande puissance magique... _Lui répondit Rogue._

- Lily, Frosch, descendez, on ne sait jamais, on ne vous voit presque plus. _Fit Gazille en grinçant des dents._

- O-ouais... _Accepta Lily en descendant avec l'autre exceed. _

- Ahahaha! Bien joué! Je dois dire qu'on ne me flaire pas souvent si tôt! _Fit une voix. _

- Qui es- tu? Réponds vite sinon tu vas goûter à mes poings! _S'exclama Gazille._

- L'impatience est un vilain défaut...

Une femme sortit de la brume qui épousait ses formes mises en avant par ses vêtements moulants et dévoilant une grande partie de son corps. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs emmêlés s'arrêtant en dessous de ses hanches et ses yeux gris étaient pigmentés de rouge. Elle avaient ses pieds nus recouverts de terre ainsi que ses mains.

Ils clignèrent des yeux plusieurs fois, incrédules. Gazille se reprit le premier et transforma son bras en épée d'acier. Il s'élança vers la femme qui ne bougea même pas malgré la force du coup.

Les mages alliés regardèrent, abasourdis, la scène. Gazille frissonna quand les yeux de la femme rencontrèrent les siens. Il sentit un chatouillement sur sa lame et la regarda suspicieusement.

«- Quelque chose cloche... Cette femme n'est pas ordinaire, ça se sent... _Informa Gazille._

- GAZILLE,TON BRAS! _Hurla Levy._

- Huh?»

Il regarda sa lame et découvrit avec horreur pourquoi Levy avait crié. Une énorme quantité de petites araignées rouges montait à toute vitesse vers lui, le regardant de leurs petits yeux noirs qui brillaient avec malice et arrogance.

Il secoua sa lame de toutes ses forces et recula d'un bond en la transformant de nouveau en bras.

Les 3 attendaient, ne faisaient plus un geste devant la masse grouillante devant eux qui protégeaient la femme aux cheveux noirs.

Cette dernière ne disait rien, ses yeux restaient fixés sur le groupe devant elle.

Rogue la détailla silencieusement en réfléchissant pendant que Levy se mordait les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas crier et pleurer.

«- J'ai compris. _Fit Rogue d'un coup._

- Alors expliques, on est en mauvaise posture là tu vois et Levy est terrifiée...

- C'est Mikado, la femme-araignée. J'en avais déjà entendu parler car un membre de Sabertooth à disparu après avoir pris ce job. On a jamais su où elle se cachait alors on a pas pu faire de recherches mais...

- Mais?

- Une légende dit qu'il y a quelques siècles de cela, une femme vivait dans la forêt. Cette femme était très pure. Elle avait une très bonne relation avec la nature et comprenait ses sentiments. Elle ne faisait de mal à personne et tentait toujours de faire le bien autour d'elle.

Elle était considérée comme un ange venu du ciel pour les autres quand elle passait dans les villes. Elle revenait toujours dans la forêt et parlait avec la nature. Mais..._ commença Rogue._

- Mais un homme est venu alors qu'elle faisait ses course dans un village. Il l'aurait emmené de force avec lui dans la forêt. Elle l'aurait implorer de la laisser partir mais il n'en avait que faire. Il lui aurait fait des choses terribles, des tortures auxquelles nous ne pourrions même pas penser.

Quelques jours plus tard, après l'avoir torturée non-stop, il la laissa partir. Elle alla dans le village, en sang pour avoir de l'aide en pleurant mais personne ne vint l'aider, ils lui tournaient tous le dos sans le moindre scrupules malgré tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour eux.

Elle revint donc dans la forêt pour parler avec la nature mais, dès qu'elle mis un pied sur le sol, toutes les plantes se fanèrent et pourrirent. Elle était entourée d'un paysage monstrueux rien qu'à cause de sa présence.

Elle tomba à genoux et les seules personnes qui vinrent la voir en plusieurs semaines furent les araignées. Après ces incidents, elle décida de faire le plus de mal possible aux gens, comme ils avaient fait pour elle avec l'aide de ses seuls amis. _Finit Levy doucement._»

Un applaudissement se fit entendre dans le silence. La femme, au visage impassible, les regardait en applaudissent doucement.

«- Vous en savez beaucoup sur moi à ce que je vois... Je ne pensait pas être aussi célèbre...

- Attendez, attendez! Votre légende parle d'il y a plusieurs siècle. Personne ne peut vivre aussi longtemps!

- Psst, une terrible erreur que j'ai commise à l'époque...

- Genre?

- Pourquoi je vous le dirais? Les humains sont vraiment déplorables! A l'attaque!»

La masse rouge devant eux se mit subitement à bouger dans leur direction.

«- Solid Script: Oil!»

Les araignées au sol furent incapable de bouger mais quand une araignée se posa sur la tête de Lily transformé en combattant, ils découvrirent qu'il y en avait plein au dessus d'eux, pendant sur des fils de soie.

«- Écailles du Dragon de Fer!

- Hurlement du Dragon de Fer! / Hurlement du Dragon des Ténèbres!»

Leurs attaques simultanées firent mouche car presque plus d'araignées ne restaient au dessus d'eux. Néanmoins, ils étaient encerclés. Parfois, des araignées disparaissaient d'un coup sans que l'on ne sache pourquoi. Lily tomba à terre en se transformant en chat sous la surprise des autres car quelques secondes plus tôt, il combattait en étant en pleine forme. Frosch en fit de même.

«- Lily! Frosch!

- Ne... vous faites... pas mordre... poison... paralysé... aucune force...

- Putain! Je vais les buter! _S'écria Gazille_»

Il essaya d'avancer mais ses pieds restèrent bloqués au sol. Il recommença, de même. Il regarda les autres, confus. Ils tentèrent eux aussi de marcher mais n'y arrivèrent pas non plus.

«- KYA! _Hurla Levy_»

Ils virent pleins d'araignées sortirent de la terre en dessous d'eux. Ils s'étaient fait bernés en beauté. Ils sentirent leurs corps se faire mordre à plusieurs reprises, sentir le venin les paralyser et brûler la peau. Levy pleura, apeurée en regardant son amant qui avait les yeux fermés sous la douleur.

«- Puisque vous m'avez un peu divertis et que vous allez bientôt ne plus être de ce monde, je vais vous raconter. I siècles, cela faisait déjà 8 ans que j'avais été seule, juste avec mes araignées. Je faisait du mal aux gens sans pour autant les tuer car j'avais encore une partie humaine en moi, je ne pouvait pas me résoudre à le faire.

Je vieillissait lentement, J'avais 26 ans et j'en paraissais 19. Un jour, j'ai vu quelqu'un dans la forêt, j'ai été surprise car plus personne ne venait dans cet endroit désolé. J'ai été tellement stupide que je me dégoûte. Cet homme m'a vu comme une femme normale. C'est si ironique...

Il me courtisait malgré ce que j'avais pu faire aux autres et à la nature. J'en oubliait mes précieuses araignées en étant avec lui. Un jour, j'ai déclaré mes sentiments envers lui. Il m'a juste dis 'Tu es tellement naïve. Personne ne t'aimera, ni moi ni personne d'autre.'.

Ah, quand j'y repense, l'expression sur son visage était vraiment écœurante. Il avait tout planifié car même avant que j'ouvre de nouveau la bouche, il m'avait planté un poignard dans mon estomac. Il est partit sans même un regard derrière lui alors que je sentait que ma fin était proche. J'allais mourir quand les araignées m'ont retrouvée.

Elles m'ont enfermé dans un cocon de soie et ont veillé sur moi pendant que ma blessure se guérissait lentement, sans savoir pourquoi.

Je me suis réveillé il y a maintenant 9 ans et tout ce que je veux c'est que tous les humains meurent. Ils sont débiles, aveuglés par leurs sentiments, ne réfléchissant à rien. J'ai éteins ce côté en moi et maintenant je suis plus forte.

- C'est faux! Personne ne peux éteindre ses sentiments, il en reste toujours au fond de sois-même! _Dit Levy._

- Je ne suis plus cette femme sur qui tout le monde comptait!

- Juste à cause d'un homme vous vous privez de sentiments? C'est vous qui êtes stupide, vous ne comprenez rien! Ce genre d'homme et de femme existe partout et ce n'est pas pour autant que l'on abandonne!

- Balivernes, tais toi! Vous me dégoûtez! Vous êtes si faibles!

- Hey, si tu reparles à ma copine comme çà, j'explose ta gueule même avec ces putains d'araignées sur moi compris?

- Un couple, hein?

- Personne ne mérite d'être traité comme vous, vous vous laissez manipuler alors que vous pourriez avoir une vie. Même si vous avez fait du mal et que la nature ne vous respecte plus, il y a toujours une personne pour soi dans le monde!

- Arrêtes ça tout de suite... _Murmura Mikado en baissant la tête._

- Vous allez abandonner c'est ça? Alors ne vous croyez pas forte!

- Je...

- Vous êtes juste lâche! Vous ne voulez pas croire au bonheur alors vous vous repliez sur vous même avec ces créatures!

- Je...

**- Même quelqu'un comme vous peut avoir quelqu'un, il faut juste vous en donner les moyens! **_Cria Levy.»_

La femme ne parla plus et écarquilla les yeux. Levy reprit son souffle et ferma les yeux comme droguée, n'ayant plus aucunes forces ainsi que ses 2 compagnons.

«- Tu as baissé ta garde! _Fit une voix que Levy connaissait très bien._»

Elle releva la tête et découvrit Lily, complètement épuisé, qui a mit la femme-araignée KO. Les araignées, apeurées, se ruèrent dans le sol en lâchant les autres mages. Levy tomba au sol, évanouie. Rogue se leva avec difficulté avec Gazille, tous les deux vidés de puissance magique. Rogue porta Frosch, également évanoui, et Gazille prit Levy et Lily avec lui. Ils laissèrent Mikado au sol et partirent lentement et avec difficultés en direction du groupe principal, celui d'Erza...

**Fin du chapitre 9!**

* * *

Voiiiiila ce chapitre ! :) Le prochain est le groupe d'Erza et de Wendy, ça va être un peu dur à écrire je pense m'enfin bon ^^

Goooomen, je ne sais vraiment pas quand je vais mettre la suite car j'ai des problèmes familiaux et je dois partir en vacances.

Je vais néanmoins essayer de poster un chapitre que ce soit sur cette fiction ou sur mon autre -Un événement peut tout changer - ce mercredi mais rien de certain.

Merci en tout cas pour votre attente et j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey ! Le chapitre est là ! S'rry il est assez nul, j'ai vraiment pas eu beaucoup d'inspiration pour ce combat alors j'ai pris la première idée qui m'est venue !  
**

**En espérant que vous ayez pas envie de me tuer T_T  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 10: Confrontations. Partie 3.**

Côté du boss:

Sa main trembla et il posa un genoux au sol. Il tenta d'apaiser sa respiration saccadée et foudroya la personne devant lui du regard. La personne mystérieuse le regarda de haut, le surplombant avec sa taille et sa force.

« _ Pourquoi es tu ici?! _Fit le 'maître'_

_ Tu me poses vraiment la question _Kiran_? Tu le sais très bien... tu n'aurais pas dû essayer de prendre ta revanche sur eux...

_ Pfff, cette guilde est minable, ils sont juste bon à détruire tout ce qu'il y a autour d'eux!

_ Minable? Et qui est faible là à ton avis?

_ Ce n'est pas car Toky et Mikado sont tombés que ces petits vaux rien vont battre Seiren, Akito et Dan. Les autres morpions n'ont déjà plus de puissance magique, pitoyable.

_ Regardes toi Kiran... Même si tu dis ça tu _faiblis. _Tu pensais vraiment qu'ils allaient battre tes ennemis avec le pacte que tu as conclus avec eux? Il n'était pas assez puissant malgré que tu étais un des 10 mages saints à l'époque et maintenant, tu vas encore perdre...

_ Fermes-là! Dégages d'ici!

_ Bien, alors regarde par toi même ta futur défaite, tes 'soldats' qui sont liés à ta puissance magique et ta longueur de vie se faire battre, seul au travers de ce miroir...»

La personne partit sur ces mots, laissant Kiran haletant et un peu étourdis sur le sol après s'être fait battre par l'autre homme.

«_ Fait chier! Je prendrais ma revanche, même si je dois en mourir par la suite... _pesta Kiran._»

_Côté Erza, Wendy et Carla._

Erza s'équipa avec l'amure de la nature et se posta devant Wendy et Carla pendant qu'elle dévisageait l'homme devant elle qui venait d'apparaître de nulle part. L'homme, qui avait une capuche qui recouvrait la moitié de son visage, ne répondit pas et les regarda comme s'il venait de comprendre où il était, ce qui rendit les filles perplexes.

«_ Erza Scarlet... mage chevalier, surnommée 'Titania', 19 ans, amie proche de Gérard Fernandez, rescapée de la Tour du Paradis, femme la plus forte de Fairy Tail, adore les fraisiers, double d'Erza Knighwalker, porte un œil de verre, résistante aux mages illusionnistes, protège ses amis. _S'informa l'homme._

_ Erza-san... _chuchota Wendy._

_ Wendy Marvel, dragon slayer de l'air, 12 ans, 'fille' de Grandine disparut le 7/07/777, anciennement dans Cait Shelter, amie du double de Gérard Fernandez, timide. _Continua l'homme._

_ Ça en fait presque peur... _fit Carla._

_ Carla, exceed d'Edoras, 6 ans, partenaire de Wendy Marvel, anciennement dans Cait Shelter, possède le pouvoir de prémonition.

_ Bordel, qui es-tu?! _S'exclama Erza, perdant patience._»

L'homme ne répondit et continua de regarder les moindres mouvements effectués par les mages de Fairy Tail devant lui. Erza, n'en pouvant plus, s'élança sur lui , laissant Wendy en plant. Étonnement, quand l'épée d'Erza allait toucher l'homme, celui-ci disparut et se retrouva derrière elle. Il lui mit un coup de pied dans le dos et le temps qu'elle se retourne, il était déjà au dessus d'elle, lui entaillant l'épaule avec sa dague.

Erza se recula précipitemment, et ils se retrouvèrent dans la même position que lorsqu'ils venaient de se rencontrer.

«_ Wendy. _Appela Carla_.

_ O-oui, désolée.

_ Quel est ton nom?! _Demanda Erza._»

L'homme la détailla un moment, ne montrant aucune expression dans la partie de son visage qu'elles voyaient.

Il sembla réfléchir quelques instants.

«_ Pourquoi veux-tu savoir cela Titania?

_ Je préfère connaître le nom de la personne que je vais battre, c'est plus stimulant.

_ Tu es bien sûr de toi, arrogante gamine...

_ Gamine?! Tu me cherches encore?!

_ Calmes toi Erza-san...

_ Mon nom est Seiren. Seiren Uki.»

Erza hocha la tête et s'équipa avec l'armure de vol (ou félin, comme vous voulez) pour augmenter sa vitesse pendant que Wendy lançait ses sorts 'Vernier, Bras, Armure'.

La Reine des fées s'élança, mettant tous ses sens en alerte à cause de la vitesse de son ennemi. Wendy resta en retrait avec Carla et activa ses sens de dragon slayer pour prédire et hurler à Erza où allait son adversaire.

La bataille entre Erza et Seiren ne donnait rien, ils s'envoyaient des coups mais rien de fatidique. Cependant, Erza ressentit une douleur dans le bras gauche au bout d'un moment et décida donc d'utiliser son bras droit tandis que l'autre assurerait sa garde. Sa tête tourna, et elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour revenir sur Fiore. Carla regarda Erza, se doutant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

«_ Oh mon Dieu, l'odeur! _S'exclama Wendy en ouvrant brutalement ses yeux._

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? _Demanda Carla._»

Erza fatiguait et son adversaire le remarquait bien, malgré que lui aussi ne soit plus au top de sa forme. Après tout, c'était Titania devant lui, pas un mage entraîné depuis 6 mois.

Seiren voulut porter le coup fatal. Il se déplaça derrière Erza, profitant de sa confusion. Cette dernière voulut tourner son bras gauche mais rien ne se passa, il resta paralysé. De plus, elle n'avait plus assez de magie pour changer d'armure si vite.

Elle ferma les yeux, se préparant à se prendre la dague de son adversaire en elle. Rien ne se passa pendant 10 secondes. Elle se décida à ouvrir les yeux quand elle sentit une odeur de féraille et du liquide couler sur son dos, s'écrasant par terre. Elle tourna lentement la tête et découvrit avec horreur Wendy qui avait la dague plantée dans le dos.

Cette dernière regarda la chevalière droit dans les yeux avec un petit sourire rassurant au coin des lèvres.

«_ Wendy?... _Murmura Erza_

_ Er-za-san...

_ WENDY! _Hurla Carla qui vola jusqu'à elle._

_ C-ça va...»

Seiren retira brusquement sa dague dans le dos de la jeune fille qui s'écroula sur le sol. Erza ne bougeait pas, pétrifiée. Carla faisait de son mieux pour tenir Wendy réveillée. Erza s'équipa avec l'armure des fées, sa meilleure armure et se précipita vers Seiren, enragée comme jamais. Même avec un bras, elle utilisa tout le reste de sa magie pour attaquer son ennemi qui écarquilla les yeux et n'arrivait pas à esquiver la mage animée par la rage.

Après plusieurs coup, Erza porta le coup final, évacuant sa colère et Seiren retomba lourdement sur le sol à ses pieds. N'en pouvant plus, Erza se changea avec son armure habituelle et tituba jusqu'à Wendy. Carla arracha un tissu et aida Erza à bandager son bras, qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger puis fit de même avec Wendy.

Ils attendirent plusieurs minutes, reprenant leur souffle, jusqu'à ce qu'elles virent de la lumière dans un des couloirs menant à leur salle...

**Fin du chapitre 10!**

* * *

**Ne me tueeeeeeez paaaaas T_T  
**

**Pauv' Wendy, je sais :( !  
**

**Le prochain chapitre sera le groupe de Sting, Lucy & Natsu xP  
**

**Je pars en vacs donc rien ne sera posté pour 2 semaines.****  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Je sais je suis horrible ! J'ai complètement oublié de poster sur ce site et j'ai été surchargée ! :'(  
**

**Je mettrais le 12 vendredi pour me faire pardonner ! :)****  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 11: Confrontations. Partie 4.**

_Au rez-de-chaussé._

Erza, à court de magie, chercha une solution lorsqu'elle vit de la lumière. Elle ne pouvait plus combattre et elle devait protéger Wendy. Elle regarda au sol. Titania trouva une sorte de barre de fer et la prit dans ses mains tremblantes. Elle la plaça devant elle et Wendy. La lumière se rapprochait de plus en plus.

Elle se cacha et, quand elle vit quelque chose dépasser du couloir, elle ferma les yeux et abattit la barre de toutes ses forces. Elle ouvra de nouveau les yeux quand elle entendit un '_NON MAIS CA VA PAS!'_ provenant d'une voix qu'elle connaissait bien.

Pour son plus grand soulagement, elle découvrit un Luxus super énervé. Malheureusement, son soulagement se transforma vite et elle devint inquiète quand elle découvrit l'état de la mage d'eau sur le dos du mage de glace.

_ « Juvia?!»

L'interpellée leva ses yeux bleus océan vers elle. Elle avait reprit conscience durant le temps qu'ils étaient revenu. Elle ne répondit pas mais hocha la tête avec difficulté.

_ « Elle n'a plus de force Erza. On est tous à bout, le gars était fort. On a eu du mal à le finir, c'était serré. _Informa Grey._

_ Wendy est aussi mal en point, si on ne se dépêche pas, il pourrait y avoir de grandes répercussions.»

Elle allait ouvrir la bouche quand elle fut coupée par un 'Yo!' provenant d'un autre côté. Ils se tournèrent tous pour apercevoir Rogue portant un Frosch et un Lily sonnés et Gazille qui portait sa bien-aimée. Levy assura Erza que sa vie n'était pas en danger, elle était juste un peu étourdie et, surtout, sans force comme ses autres coéquipiers. Finalement, ils s'assirent ou s'allongèrent tous pour récupérer des forces en attendant le groupe restant. 5 minutes plus tard, Rogue & Gazille sentirent quelque chose.

_ «Levez-vous tout de suite! _Firent les deux._

_ Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?! _Demanda Erza avec hâte._

_ Quelque chose cloche...»

Sitôt qu'ils furent debout, à part Juvia sur le dos de Grey, Levy sur le dos de Gazille et Wendy dans les bras d'Erza, un tremblement de terre se fit sentir. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux et fixèrent le sol avec confusion...

_Dans le groupe de Sting,Lucy,Happy,Natsu & Lector._

La tension filait dans l'air. Personne n'avait encore ouvert la bouche lors de leur trajet jusqu'au sous-sol.

Happy regardait le sol tristement et volait à côté de Natsu qui regardait Lucy avec insistance pendant qu'elle ne prêtait même pas attention et mettait ses sens en alerte, à l'attente d'une attaque surprise et regardant droit devant elle avec un regard dur.

Lector regardait son précieux maître Sting, qui lui, avait les bras croisés sur la poitrine, avec son air et son regard fier en regardant les hanches de sa partenaire qui était un peu devant lui avec un sourire pervers. _'Elle est à moi... plus à cet abruti aux cheveux roses... Après tout, je l'ai dans tous les sens du terme...' _

Alors que chacun était dans ses propres pensées, ils arrivèrent devant une porte. Ils se concentrèrent tous et lâchèrent leurs pensées actuelle pour se préoccuper de leur mission.

Avant de rentrer, ils la détaillèrent suspicieusement. Ils se regardèrent et Lucy poussa lentement la porte. Ils virent la porte s'ouvrir en grinçant pour faire place au noir et on pouvait apercevoir de la poussière au pas de la porte. Lucy regarda Sting qui fit apparaître, comme Luxus, une boule de lumière avec sa magie. Ils avancèrent dans la pièce et chacun prit un coin pour inspecter.

Ils sentirent tous les 3 quelque chose au même moment et se tournèrent vers le milieu du sous-sol avec hâte.

_ «Q-quoi?! Je n'ai rien sentit plus tôt! _Grommela Natsu._

__ _Normal, tu es nul! _Lui répondit Sting._

_ Qui est nul, bâtard?! _Vociféra Salamander_

_ Je viens de te dire 'TU', abruti de cracheur de flammes! _Cria Sting._»

Ils continuèrent leur engueulade, sans se soucier des deux inconnus devant eux qui les regardaient de haut, frustrés. Lucy, rejointe d'Happy et Lector sentit la colère monter en elle de plus en plus vite. Elle revenait à Fairy Tail et BIM! Les ennuis recommençaient! Elle en avait marre, elle voulait finir tout ça et repartir dans sa guilde avec ses vrais amis.

_ «Vous faîtes pitié, ça me donne envie de vomir.. _fit un homme roux avec des mèches blanches devant eux._

_ Akito, reprends toi, ces gens là n'en valent pas la peine. _Fit son compagnon aux cheveux bordeaux._

_ VOS GUEULES! _Firent Natsu et Sting en même temps en reprenant leur dispute._

_ CA SUFFIT! _S'écria Lucy et leur mettant une baffe chacun pour qu'ils se reprennent._»

L'homme aux cheveux bordeaux sentit son cœur vaciller quand il vit la femme blonde devant lui. Sa respiration accéléra et il se précipita vers elle. Il mit un genou à terre et baisa sa main ce qui attisa la haine déjà bien haute des deux Dragons Slayers qui foudroyèrent du regard l'homme devant eux qui ne s'en aperçu même pas, trop concentré sur sa tâche.

_ «Puis-je savoir votre nom, ma belle demoiselle? _Demanda-t-il_»

Lucy le regarda bizarrement, comme s'il venait d'une autre planète.

_ «Qui es-tu? _Demanda-t-elle à son tour sans répondre._

_ Dan, âme sœur. Mon compagnon est Akito.

_ Ne donnes pas mon nom si facilement Dan! _Recommanda Akito._

_ Âme sœur?! Oï! Lucy il est complètement débile! _Fit Natsu, le regardant avec énervement._

_ Lucy? Quel charmant prénom ma chérie!

_ Parles encore comme ça à MA copine et je te jure que tu vas le regretter comme jamais espèce de puceau à pics rouges! _Grommela Sting, pressant Lucy contre lui._

_ TA copine? Sale bête sauvage! Viens ici que je te règle ton compte pour ma Lulu-chama et pour l'amour!»

Sting, piqué dans sa fierté et maintenant avec sa barre de haine remplit au maximum, s'élança sur lui à pleine vitesse. Natsu, qui avait assisté à la scène de 'MA copine' et tout le reste, trembla de retenu pendant que sa fureur amplifiait rapidement.

Voyant que, plus loin, Sting avait du mal à cause du bouclier et de la lance de son prétendant, elle décida rapidement.

_ «Natsu, vas aider Sting, je m'occupe de l'autre.

_ Non, non il se démerde, je ne peux pas te le laisser affronter toute seule.

_ Natsu, tu y vas sinon je te jure que tu seras mouillé des cheveux au orteils et je dis à Erza que tu as dit qu'elle était nulle. Ajouta _Lucy avec un regard noir. _

_A-Aye Lucy-sama! _Répondit-il en accourant pour prêter main forte au Dragon Slayer qu'il ne portait pas dans son cœur.»_

Lucy le regarda partir et se tourna vers son adversaire.

_ «Tu penses pouvoir me battre toute seule, petite blonde? _Demanda Akito en haussant un sourcil._

_ Tu verras bien! Hurlement du Dragon de l'eau!»

De l'eau à une température polaire sortit de la bouche de la constellationniste et Dragon Slayer qui frôla son ennemi donc une partie de la manche gela. Il fronça les sourcils. Une bourrasque de vent la fit perdre l'équilibre car elle n'était pas préparée. Le vent était tellement violent que sa peau fut lacérée à certains endroits.

_ «Ouvres-toi, porte du bélier! Aries! _Appela Lucy avec difficullté, en luttant contre la force du vent._

_D-Désolée, Lucy-sama...

_ Fais moi une barrière où un truc pour parer ce vent horrible!

_Oui, Lucy-sama... Wool Bomb!»

Le vent maintenant paré, elle profita que la laine la cache de son adversaire et s'élança avec un 'Poing de fer du Dragon de l'eau!'

Mais malheureusement, elle n'avait pas prévue ce qui allait se passer...

**Fin du chapitre 11!**

* * *

**Voilà !**

**Il est pas terrible, je sais x) **

**Mais moi et les combats baaaah ça fait 2 !**

**A vendredi ! ( Prenez des mouchoirs les sensibles, vous êtes prévenus ;) )****  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Préparez vos mouchoirs les sensibles ! Vous êtes prévenu !  
**

**Ne me tuez pas à la fin plz x)****  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 12: Confrontations. Partie 5.**

_'Le vent maintenant paré, elle profita que la laine la cache de son adversaire et s'élança avec un 'Poing de fer du Dragon de l'eau!'_

_Mais malheureusement, elle n'avait pas prévu ce qui allait se passer...'_

Lucy avait pris de la vitesse. Beaucoup de vitesse. Et pourtant... elle n'arrivait pas à le croire.

Son point était contre celui de son adversaire, immobile et serein, comme s'il n'avait rien senti. C'est là. A ce moment là, elle sentit une vive douleur parcourir son poing et le retira à toute allure.

Elle fixa avec horreur sa main ensanglantée où elle voyait de la peau calcinée et sentait quelques petits os brisés. Elle leva enfin ses yeux vers Akito. Son poing, à lui, n'avait aucun dégât mais sa main était enflammée. Elle se demanda ce qu'il se passait.

_' Pourquoi il n'a rien? C'est quoi ce feu! Je croyais que sa magie était le vent! '_

Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, elle remarqua des fissures dans le sol. Les pieds de son ennemi étaient fixés au sol et on voyait, tout autour d'eux, des rochers comme s'ils venaient d'apparaître.

Elle ne comprit pas. La seule chose qui ne la déboussolait pas était que son adversaire n'avait plus son petit sourire victorieux.

Elle respira un bon coup. _' Ailes du Dragon de l'Eau! '_

Encore une fois, son attaque fut repoussée et elle vit son Eau bouillir de l'intérieur sans pour autant s'évaporer car sa magie n'était pas aussi faible au point de l'éteindre d'un claquement de doigt. Elle ferma les yeux. Notre jolie blonde regarda discrètement à travers l'eau – une technique apprise avec Juvia et Rogue – et elle tenta de savoir d'où le problème venait. C'est sans grande surprise qu'elle découvrit que du feu était à l'intérieur de son eau !

_'Comment c'est possible?! Même Natsu ne peut pas faire ça!'_ pensait-elle, alertée.

Elle essaya de re contrôler son eau, qui commençait à s' évaporée, mais rien n'y fut. L'eau tomba par terre, sans aucun dommage contre son rival. Elle se demanda comment elle devait s'y prendre et réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Elle se décida d'une attaque pas très facile mais efficace.

_' Dragon Force! Acqua Corallo! ' _

De l'eau avec une lueur blanche sortit d'elle. Son rival tenta de l'éviter mais trop tard. Il réussit à retenir – on ne sait comment – la moitié de son attaque pendant que l'autre le frappait de plein fouet.

Lucy rageait. Il avait encore réussi. Ok, pas complètement mais même!

En proie en sa fureur, elle répliqua aussitôt avec son souffle d'eau. Elle commençait à fatiguée, enfin pas qu'un peu.

Elle remarqua un changement chez le malfaiteur. Il se penchait et ne s'appuyait que sur une jambe. Ses lèvres se fendirent en un petit sourire, lui aussi, était fatigué.

Elle se décida. Elle donnerait tout dans cette attaque. Elle ferma les yeux 2 secondes, concentrant chaque parcelle de son corps à sa future attaque qui était assez difficile et n'arrivait pas beaucoup à faire. Elle ouvrit les yeux brusquement et se rua vers son concurrent qui restait aux aguets.

Pendant son élan, elle intensifia toute sa magie et la concentra dans son poing qui brillait et grandissait à vive allure. Elle y arriva. Elle atterrit devant son ennemi en moins de temps qu'un claquement de doigt et, sans scrupule, le transperça de son poing. Après quelques secondes sans bouger et regardant du coin de l'œil son ennemi, peu à peu mort, elle sentit quelque chose en elle. Elle descendit enfin les yeux et découvrit avec frayeur une épée faite de terre plantée dans son plexus. Elle se recula du mort après s'être bien vérifié de son décès et vacilla. Elle secoua la terre et retira l'épée dans un petit cri étouffé puis mit sa main sur sa blessure où le sang coulait à flot. Elle déchira un bout de son short et fit un bandage du mieux possible, se sentant vidée de ses forces.

Combat de Sting & Natsu VS Dan. [ Ça va être vite car j'ai trop la flemme de tout raconter en détail … xD ]

_ «Bon je vais me dépêcher d'en finir avec vous comme ça je pourrais passer du temps avec ma Lulu-chama! _Annonça Dan._

_ Rêves pas, tu ne la toucheras jamais mon vieux! _Informa Sting, se contrôlant pour le moment._

_ Yosh! Je suis en feu!

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici toi?! _Demanda Sting._

_ Lucy m'as dit de venir!

_ Tu l'as laissé seule?! ABRUTI! _Sting claqua_ _rageusement sa langue et regarda où Lucy se tenait._ Bon, au moins elle est forte, elle pourra s'en occuper...»

Il n'entendait plus son rival se plaindre alors il regarda derrière lui pour découvrir Natsu et Dan déjà en plein combat. Il sentit une vague de rage monter en lui et s'élança. _' Poing d'acier du Dragon Blanc! '._ Sa magie se fit renvoyer, ainsi que toutes les autres suivantes autant que celles de Natsu. D'ailleurs, Sting se retrouvait tout seul devant leur adversaire car le jeune homme au cheveux roses était maintenant grand de 3 centimètres. Sting s'essoufflait vite. Il lança un de ses plus puissants sorts.

_'Holy Ray!'_

Dan prépara son bouclier. Malheureusement pour lui, le coup était tellement puissant qu'il ne put pas tout renvoyer. Une partie s'abattit sur Lector & Happy qui étaient dans un coin et qui les firent tomber dans les pommes d'un coup, l'autre transperça un mur et les fit s'ébranler ainsi que Natsu qui reprit sa forme. Celle qu'il ne put éviter, le gifla tels 500 lassos. Il recula et tenta tant bien que mal de reprendre son équilibre en s'appuyant à un meuble à côté de lui. Sting tomba sur son postérieur, à court de souffle et Natsu ne prit même pas la peine de bouger de sa position allongée. Épuisé. Voilà le mot qui les décrivaient le mieux chacun. Piqué dans sa fierté et arrogance, Sting foudroya du regard son rival et son 'coéquipier'.

Il écarquilla les yeux. Natsu aussi.

Ce moment. Ce moment où il sentit l'odeur du sang de sa bien aimée à plein nez.

Il ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir et bondit sur ses pieds pour la rejoindre. Avant qu'il n'ait put faire 2 pas, il se fit arrêter par Dan.

_ «Tu ne passeras pas!

_ Si tu veux mourir, ne bouges pas de là mais dis le moi vite car là c'est pressant espèce d'haricot rouge! SI TU TE BOUGE PAS JE TE MASSACRE ET PEU IMPORTE COMBIEN DE FORCE IL ME RESTE OK?! _Hurla Sting avec des yeux brûlant de rage et de détresse._

_ Très drôle, petit. Tu as juste la force pour te lever, tu ne peux rien faire d'autre et tu me menaces? JE vais sauver Lulu-chama! Attends moi ma chérie! Ça c'est l'amour! L-O-V-E!»

Pendant que Dan continuait son délire, Sting se chauffa. Il fut rapidement rejoint par Natsu, lui aussi, déterminé à mettre fin à ce spectacle ridicule et rejoindre Lucy.

_ « On le fait mais c'est la première et la dernière fois tête à flammes! Je veux rien à voir avec toi! _Grogna Sting, comme s'il lisait dans les pensées de son coéquipier. _

_ Ça marche.»

Ils se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête synchroniquement. Ils se concentrèrent et ils crièrent:

_'UNISON RAID! Holy Nova / Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade! '_

Une magie de force extraordinaire se déchaîna. Faisant s'écrouler les meubles et des bouts de murs. Voyant leur effet dévastateur sur l'édifice et voyant le peu de temps qu'ils leur restaient pour repartir entier, Natsu prit les deux exceeds et Sting aida Lucy à se remettre debout. Il foncèrent et prirent l'escalier le plus vite possible alors qu'ils voyaient le sous-sol se fissuré de tous les côtés, laissant les deux hommes à leur sort.

Ils arrivèrent avec difficulté mais rapidement dans la salle principale.

_ « Les gars! Venez! Dépêchez vous! _Cria Erza, leur faisant signe._

_ Erza! _Hurla Natsu pour son amie._»

Ils n'eurent même pas le temps de reprendre leur souffle quand...

Côté du boss:

Il s'agenouilla. Et voilà. Ces 5 soldats étaient vaincus. Comment avait-il put en arriver là?

Sa force avait disparu d'un coup, les liens avec ses membres étaient coupés alors sa magie était épuisée. [ Genre le avant-Zéro là ^^ ].

_ «Non! Ça ne se finira pas comme ça! J'ai ma revanche à prendre! _Grogna Kiran._»

Côté groupe FT:

Ils se retournèrent à vive allure pour voir un ancien ennemi à eux, sûrement l'organisateur de tout ceci.

_ « Kiran? _Pesta Grey entre ses dents._

_ Rends- toi! C'est fini! _Menaça Erza._

_ Me rendre? * ricane * Pourquoi? Personne d'entre vous n'a encore de magie. C'est partit pour le final maintenant!»

A peine eut il terminé sa phrase qu'une halo magique l'entoura. Lucy pensa très vite, elle était droit devant l'homme ainsi que Sting, sinon tous les autres étaient derrière. Elle se tourna lentement vers Sting et le poussa de toutes ses forces le plus loin possible d'où elle se tenait sous la surprise du concerné.

_ «Lucy? _Demanda Sting, inquiet.»_

L'interpellée ne répondit pas et continua de fixer ses coéquipiers, les un après les autres rapidement. Sting et Rogue tentèrent de s'avancer mais une barrière d'eau les empêcha de passer.

_ «Lu-chan que fais-tu?! Viens! Faut partir vite! _Cria Levy»_

Pour toute réponse, Lucy lui lança ses clefs et se retourna vivement. Elle se concentra. Sting, Levy et Rogue écarquillèrent les yeux.

_ «LUCY ARRETES! _Hurla Rogue, montant le ton et prenant la parole d'un coup, comme rarement._

_ LUCY NON! N'Y PENSES MEME PAS! _Vociféra Sting, l'horreur dans sa voix trahissant sa fierté._

_ LU-CHAN!

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?! _Demanda Luxus, perdu._

_ Lu-chan... Lu-chan... e-elle... elle... v-va... _commença_ _Levy entre ses sanglots._

_ Quoi Levy?! _Pressa Grey._

_ Utiliser une technique qui va la tuer... _Termina Rogue sur un ton cassant._

_ L-LUCY! NON PAS ENCORE NE T'EN VA PAS! C_ria Natsu, de toutes ses forces._

_ LUCY STOP! _Firent Erza, Grey et les autres.»_

Lucy était déjà à la moitié de son incantation. Elle entendit les cris de ses camarades et laissa ses larmes couler. Elle tourna lentement la tête et leur fit un petit sourire réconfortant et se retourner à toute vitesse vers son adversaire en criant _' URANO METEORIA! '_

La salle s'emplit de lumière. Le groupe de mage fut expédié en dehors de la bâtisse, en sûreté pendant qu'elle se démolissait.

Ce jour-là, Sting et les autres mages ne savaient pas que cette journée allait être la pire de toute leur vie...

Et ils se souviendrais toujours du regard de Lucy avant de se sacrifier. Celui qui disait _' Je suis désolé les amis. Je vous aime. '_…

**Fin du chapitre 12!**

* * *

******Donc voilà, le combat de Natsu & Sting est très raccourci car j'avais pas le courage de l'écrire en entier, et j'en avais pas envie.****  
**

**Ne me tuez pas si vous voulez la suite! x) **

**Je la posterais la semaine prochaine !****  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok, ok j'ai compris ! Vous voulez me tuer ! xD**

**Et vous allez encore plus vouloir après avoir lu le chapitre ! :(  
**

**Ne rangez paaas vos mouchoirs !****  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 13: Désespoir.**

_Désespoir:_

Perte de toute espérance, abattement total de quelqu'un qui a cessé d'espérer; affliction profonde, détresse.

Désespoir... c'était bien le seul mot qui leur venait en tête en rassemblant les morceaux.

Ils regardaient l'endroit avec des yeux affolés, en horreur.

Sting retomba à genoux, se fichant de montrer sa faiblesse à tout le monde autour de lui.

Se sentant déchiré de l'intérieur, il combattit avec toute la force qui lui restait, les larmes qui menaçaient de couler à flot.

Il regardait avec frayeur comme ses autres 'coéquipiers' cette bâtisse devant lui, maintenant écroulée.

_ «D-D-Dites-moi que c'est faux..._articula lentement Natsu avec douleur dans sa voix._»

Sting se remit aussitôt sur ses pieds, courant à une vitesse folle jusqu'au débris, arrachant avec violence les bouts sur son passage et les jetant à 400 mètres, se découvrant une force jusque là endormie.

Il fut vite rejoint par son meilleur ami et les mages de Fairy Tail.

Ils puisaient tous dans leurs dernières forces pour elle.

Natsu tomba sur Kiran, mort comme si on lui avait arraché le cœur de sa poitrine, et, sans scrupules, lui cracha dessus et l'enflammant sans émotions à part sa haine qui reprenait le dessus à 100 à l'heure.

C'est elle qui tomba sur la recherchée.

Quand elle perçut quelques cheveux blonds, elle s'empressa d'enlever les bouts de pierre et de planches établis sur elle dans ses mains tremblantes.

La voyant sa meilleure amie dans cette état, Levy ne put résister et éclata en sanglots, avertissant les personnes qui accoururent auprès d'elle.

Ils furent tellement choqués que plus personne ne bougea, plus aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre à part le croassement d'un corbeau non loin de la scène.

Lucy.

Une personne qu'ils avaient du mal à reconnaître, et pourtant, qui était allongée juste devant eux.

Elle était couverte de – probablement – son propre sang, ses cheveux blonds étaient tachetés de rouge et étaient en désordre comme s'ils n'avaient pas été coiffés depuis 3 mois. Elle avait les yeux fermés, la bouche entre-ouverte de laquelle s'échappait du sang et vu l'angle inhumain que formait son bras on voyait bien qu'il était cassé.

C'est Gazille qui se reprit le premier. Voyant sa Bunny-Girl dans cet état, il la souleva délicatement comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant – a part avec Levy -.

Sting ne lâchait pas des yeux le corps qui semblait si frêle de sa compagne qui était pleine d'énergie quelques heures plus tôt.

Rogue, qui était derrière lui, posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, un signe amical qu'il ne faisait que très rarement, ce qui fit sursauter son compagnon. Le visage de se dernier devint dur, les mâchoires serrées.

_ «G-Gazille-san... J-je peux ….? _Demanda à voix basse Wendy._»

Gazille ne répondit pas mais hocha la tête. Il se posta devant la petite jeune fille encore très faible qui regarda la blessée. Elle hésita et se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis y alla pour de bon et déposa ses mains sur l'abdomen couvert de sang de Lucy. Elle n'utilisa pas ses pouvoirs, de toute façon elle n'avait plus de forces pour cela, mais laissa ses mains pendant quelques secondes et ferma les yeux en se concentrant.

Elle les rouvrit subitement et tenta de formuler des paroles incompréhensibles à toute vitesse, affolée comme une puce.

_ «WENDY!_Hurla Erza, encore en proie à sa frayeur._

_ E-elle.. elle... elle n'est pas morte Erza-san...»

A ce moment, tous les yeux de la troupe se remplirent d'espoir.

_ «Mais pas pour longtemps si on traîne..._Informa Rogue»_

Ce fut le déclic. Ils étaient là, immobiles depuis plusieurs minutes alors que leur amie était en train de mourir.

Ce fut alors une course acharnée qu'ils entamèrent.

Erza reprit Wendy et Grey porta Juvia. Ils courraient comme ils n'avaient jamais couru dans toute leur vie. Ils allaient si vite que c'était à peine si on les voyait passer à l'œil nu.

_Désespoir._

Ce mot résonnait dans leurs oreilles. Ils courraient pour ça, pour elle, pour sa survie, car ils n'étaient pas grand chose sans elle.

C'est à une vitesse record qu'ils arrivèrent au bateau.

Là-bas, Erza leur demanda d'attendre pendant qu'elle allait chercher quelque chose resté dans son espace personnel.

Dès qu'elle arriva à l'endroit recherché, elle mit tout par terre, en bordel, jusqu'à trouver un petit objet rond bleuté.

Elle redescendit aussitôt, passant devant un bout de fraisier intact qu'elle ne regarda même pas plus qu'une seconde.

Elle effectua une pirouette en descendant du bateau pour ne pas perdre plus de temps et, essoufflée, leur présenta l'objet qu'ils dévisagèrent sans comprendre.

_ «C'est un objet de téléportation. Master me l'a donné avant de partir, juste au cas où... il n'avait pas tort..._expliqua Erza._

_ Comment ça marche?_Demanda Grey._

_ Je crois qu'on doit tous penser à l'endroit où on doit aller dès qu'on pose la main dessus ou un truc du genre.»

Ils acquiescèrent et mirent tous la main dessus, Gazille prit la main de Lucy et la déposa sur l'objet également.

En un clin d'œil, ils étaient devant Fairy Tail, vacillant sous l'effet du voyage qui n'avait duré pas plus de quelques micro-secondes.

Sans perdre plus de temps qu'ils avaient déjà fait, ils ouvrirent la porte dans un grand fracas.

La guilde les regarda en souriant, rigolant et criant ' Bon retour! '.

Leur humeur changea quand ils virent les visages graves des nouveaux arrivants et l'état de leurs membres, spécialement Lucy et Wendy.

_ « MIRA!_Hurla Levy._»

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite mais elle hocha la tête avec des yeux écarquillés et les guida directement à l'infirmerie.

_ «Jet, va chercher Polyussica le plus vite possible, Wendy n'est pas en état de soigner. _Ordonna Erza._

_ T-Tout de suite!_Fit Jet en décollant._

_ Wendy, allonges-toi. Vous autres, allez attendre dehors, je reviens avec des bandages et du désinfectant. _Fit Mira._

_ Mais-

_ ATTENDS DEHORS STING!_Hurla Mira, se transformant en Satan Soul soudainement._»

Il voulut répliquer mais il ne pouvait rien faire dans cet état. Il lança un dernier coup d'œil à sa bien aimée et sortit, ainsi que tous les autres à part Wendy et Mira.

Quelques minutes passèrent dans le silence complet avant que la soigneuse n'arrive, essoufflée.

Elle monta directement à l'infirmerie et ferma derrière elle. Mirajane n'en sortit pas longtemps après elle en portant des trousses de secours et de l'eau bouillante.

Pendant qu'elle désinfectait, soignait et bandait, Luxus prit la parole:

_ «Mira, où est le vieux?

_ Pas là pour le moment. Il doit rentrer ce soir.»

Après un long moment de silence, c'est Cana qui commença.

_ «Il s'est passé quoi là-bas pour que vous reveniez comme ça?...»

Les rescapés baissèrent les yeux.

_ «Des combats assez durs pour chacun d'entre nous. Elle... je ne sais pas ce qu'elle pensait... s_ouffla Natsu._

_ Vous! Vous me dégoûtez! Vous n'avez pas changé ou quoi! PUTAIN! ELLE L'A JUSTE FAIT POUR NOUS MERDE! _Hurla Sting, sa fureur allumée de nouveau.»_

Les mages de Fairy Tail baissèrent encore les yeux, la culpabilité les rongeant.

Sting, pas encore soigné, se leva brutalement et s'isola au fond de la salle, les mains lui couvrant le visage.

Rogue le regarda et soupira, demandant une feuille de papier à Roméo pendant qu'il allait rejoindre son meilleur ami.

La feuille fut rapidement devant lui ainsi qu'un stylo donc il commença à écrire.

Ils attendirent plusieurs minutes.. qui se transformèrent en heures...

Levy fixait le trousseau de clefs que sa meilleure amie lui avait confié, les larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux.

La guilde était comme morte. Le silence régnait en maître, chacun avec ses propres pensées.

_Désespoir._

Ce mot les résumait tellement bien que s'en était effrayant.

Sting réfléchissait avec le cœur déchiré.

Son cœur n'était plus qu'une enveloppe vide qui menaçait de s'éteindre à tout bout de champ.

La femme de sa vie était probablement morte, le laissant seul.

Sans elle, il n'était plus rien. Il s'était découvert quand il avait commencé à être avec elle. Si elle n'était plus là, il allait se reperdre, il en était certain.

La porte de l'infirmerie grinça, indiquant que quelqu'un sortait.

_ « Elle est dans le coma. Malheureusement, il n'y a que 5% de chances qu'elle survive. Ces blessures sont trop sérieuses, sa magie l'a cassée de l'intérieur. Ce n'est pas que physique, c'est aussi mental..._informa la soigneuse aux cheveux roses._»

Ils la regardèrent, abasourdis.

_Désespoir._

Ils avaient envie de rire sans joie en pensant à l'ironie de ce mot qui était tellement réaliste à ce moment précis...

**Fin du Chapitre 13!**

* * *

**Fiiiiiiiin de la fic !, Non c'est pas vrai ! x) Vous inquiétez pas ! xD  
**

**Bon je suis conscience du danger que j'attire en restant ici donc je m'en vais T_T !  
**

**Je voulais vraiment vous faire ressentir l'émotion du moment et j'espère avoir bien réussi à détailler le plus possible ! :)  
**

**A la semaine prochaine !****  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14: Réveil?**

Sting grinçait des dents.

Il n'aurait pas dû attendre si longtemps avant de le faire. C'est Rogue qui l'avait poussé à sortir de sa torpeur avant qu'il ne moisisse.

Il pesta pendant qu'il nettoyait et bandait ses blessures qui avaient attendu si longtemps avant d'être soignées.

Non!

Il n'allait certainement pas montrer sa faiblesse dans ces moments là. Il tenta par dessus tout mais ...

**Elle **était sur un lit dans le coma merde!

Il secoua la tête une énième fois et mit la trousse de secours loin de lui avant de s'affaler de nouveau sur la table.

De son côté, Rogue buvait tranquillement sa boisson des ténèbres avec son visage impassible.

Il regarda Sting du coin de l'œil, inquiet malgré lui puis retourna à sa boisson.

Pour Fairy Tail, c'était une 2ème défaite, une abomination...

Leur précieuse constellationiste était à deux doigts de la mort, un coup bas au moral.

Encore une fois, ils étaient sur le point de perdre leur amie, et ça, ils ne pouvaient le permettre...

Levy regarda les clefs brillantes de sa meilleure amie avec des yeux embués. Elle sentit une pression sur son ventre et tourna la tête pour donner à Gazille un sourire – peu – rassurant alors qu'elle était confortablement assise sur ses cuisses. Ce n'était pas ça qu'elle avait prévu en revenant ici...

Elle se retenu le plus possible de laisser ses larmes coulées une fois de plus. Elle lâcha subitement les clefs qu'elle gardait quand elles se mirent à briller.

Gazille la fit reculer pour la protéger, toujours dans ses bras. Toute la salle se mit à regarder cet événement particulier, se demandant ce qu'il se passait.

Il y eut un flash pendant 4 secondes puis, ils virent Loki, en panique.

_ «Loki-san? _Murmura Wendy_

_ Où est Lucy?! _S'époumona le nouveau venu._

_ Hum... E-elle...»

C'était Cana qui avait commencé la phrase mais sa voix se cassa avant qu'elle n'ai put continuer plus loin.

Loki ne perdit pas plus de temps et se dirigea à la vitesse de la lumière à l'infirmerie. Étant reliée avec sa maîtresse, il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Néanmoins, il ne s'attendait pas au spectacle devant lui. Il s'était stoppé dès qu'il l'avait vue: bandage sur tout le corps, un tuyau dans la bouche, le teint pâle.

Il resta quelque temps comme ça, sans bouger puis se rapprocha du lit de son amie. Une bonne partie de la guilde était à l'entrée, regardant ce qu'il se passait.

Loki approcha une main tremblante et hésitante du visage de sa maîtresse. Il la toucha si délicatement que c'était comme s'il avait peur de la briser tel une poupée de porcelaine.

_ «J'ai su que quelque chose n'allait pas il y a quelques jours... il c'est passé quoi?...»

Luxus prit sur lui même et raconta à Loki ce qui c'était passé. Celui-ci eut du mal à en croire ses oreilles. Il fixa longuement le sol et avec une pointe de haine dans les yeux il fit:

_ « Je le dirais aux autres...»

Puis il partit, sans un mot de plus.

Plus les jours passaient plus la guilde se sentait mal...

Natsu et Happy restaient à l'ombre, au bout de la guilde tous les jours. Ils ne parlaient plus, ne mangeaient que quand ils étaient sur le point de s'effondrer et plus aucune émotion à part la tristesse qui se montrait sur leurs visages.

Sting restait tous les jours à l'infirmerie, ne sortant que pour ses besoins élémentaires. [ J'ai sortit le truc de géo, alors si on me dit que j'ai pas appris .. -_- ]

Rogue avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas montrer ses sentiments, qui tourbillonnaient comme un ouragan en pleine tempête, ne sachant plus quoi faire ni dire.

Les jours passèrent encore... et encore...

Fairy Tail avait été rejointe par les membres de Moon Lighters à qui Rogue avait écrit. Les arrivants étaient – eux aussi – sous le choc.

Ils restèrent quelques jours puis repartirent, n'ayant le choix.

Les jours passèrent de nouveau... puis un mois... et deux … et encore les jours...

Happy fit sa visite quotidienne à Lucy pendant que Sting allait chercher à boire au bar et …

**POV Lucy.**

Encore... elle voyait ce décor tout blanc... sans rien …

Elle avait l'impression d'y être depuis une éternité... elle airait sans but depuis on ne sait combien de temps.

A chaque fois qu'elle demandait si elle était morte, personne ne lui répondit.

Elle avait peur de cet endroit...

Cet endroit pouvait l'emmener dans des autres places qu'elle ne voudrait jamais voir...

Une fois, elle était arrivé dans un endroit ou tous les arbres autour d'elle étaient morts, la végétation avait disparu et on voyait des failles dans la terre qui était rouge. Elle avait vu ses amis se faire torturer et tuer et cette scène se reproduisait dans sa tête sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire...

Elle avait peur. Maintenant, elle ignorait tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle, dans ce décor blanc, et restait assise, pendant ce qui lui parut une éternité. Elle préférait se fermer à toutes portes plutôt que de revivre cette vision...

Un jour, alors qu'elle était assise contre le mur, se refermant sur elle même, elle entendit un chuchotement .

Elle se secoua la tête, comme si elle était folle et se berça elle-même. Ça recommença, encore et encore, sans s'arrêter. Les voix se répétaient avec un ton accusateur _«Honte à toi...» _qu'elle disaient.

Elle commença à pleurer, elle n'en pouvait plus de cette horreur. C'était ça la mort? Elle n'avait pas le choix mais c'était horrible.

Les voix se turent une minute et elle entendit une autre voix.

Une voix qu'elle connaissait bien...

_' cy...Lucy...Lucy... '_

_Happy..._

Non! Elle ne devait pas se laisser avoir! C'était une autre ruse des voix pour la faire tomber.

_'Lucy...'_

Mais c'était tellement... réel...

Elle ne bougea pas. Arrêta sa respiration, laissa ses larmes coulées et chuchota doucement une berceuse que lui avait appris sa mère.

_'Lucy... tu dois revenir... '_

Elle pouvait entendre toute la tristesse contenue dans les paroles qu'elle entendait et ça lui brisait le cœur.

_'Tu es comme ma maman...'_

Assez! Comment ils pouvaient se servir d'Happy pour la faire souffrir? Happy était comme son fils et pourtant...

_'Tu peux pas nous laisser... on a trop besoin de toi … '_

Ses larmes redoublèrent davantage, le cœur en miettes. Elle ne pouvait supporter Happy dans cet état., même si ce n'était qu'une illusion.

' _Tu es restée dans le coma assez longtemps maman … '_

Hein, quoi?

_' Depuis 2 mois et demi on t'attend sans rien pouvoir faire … '_

Elle ne comprenait plus rien, sa tête était en feu, réfléchissant à toute allure à ce qu'elle entendait.

Est-ce une farce ou bien?

_' Lucy...'_

Que devait-elle faire?... Elle ne savait pas, elle était paralysée.

_'Maman...'_

Oh pis merde! Elle en paierait les conséquences si ce n'était qu'une mauvaise blague! Elle en pouvait supporter d'entendre sa voix remplie d'autant de tristesse et de désespoir! Elle se leva lentement et tourna la tête de gauche à droite pour savoir quoi faire, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Elle prit une grande inspiration et tenta le tout pour le tout en prenant de l'élan et sautant dans une sorte de trou...

**POV Happy.**

Il essuya ses dernières larmes avec ses pattes tremblantes. Il se redressa et commença à partir quand il fut retenu. Il se dit que ce n'était qu'une illusion et recommença sa marche mais fut encore une fois stoppé.

Il se retourna avec espoir derrière lui.

Il pencha la tête sur la droite pour mieux voir le visage de sa mère. Il était toujours clos, pâle et sans expression mais sa main tenait fermement la patte du chat bleu.

Il tenta d'articuler quelques mots mais sa voix se brisa dans sa gorge.

Il resta là, à la contempler, dans l'espoir qu'elle se réveille dans quelques minutes.

Quand il ne vit aucun changement au bout de 20 minutes, il soupira, se disant que ce n'était qu'une coïncidence et enleva facilement sa patte avant de partir, sans rien dire à personne.

Elle, elle était dans une sorte de tourbillon qui l'emmenait toujours plus loin dans les ténèbres. Elle paniquait, même si elle n'avait plus rien à perdre.

D'un coup, elle se retrouva devant un mur gris. Elle se demanda si elle était revenue à son point de départ. Elle entreprit de tourner sa tête mais une affreuse douleur à la tête l'en empêcha. Elle resta quelque temps dans cette position puis prit son courage à deux mains et se redressa sur les fesses. Elle avait tellement la tête dans le gaz qu'elle ne remarqua même pas son état de santé.

Elle dégagea la couette sans ménagement au bout du lit, se tenant la tête dans sa main droite et fermant les yeux.

Elle se servit de son autre main comme une canne, tâtant autour et devant elle pour savoir où elle allait.

Elle ouvrit doucement la porte, et s'engouffra dans le couloir, haletant comme si elle avait couru un marathon de 6 heures sans s'arrêter.

**Côté FT:**

Ils étaient tous assez silencieux. De toutes façons, c'était comme ça depuis 2 mois et demi.

Happy regardait sa patte avec fascination, Sting parlait avec Rogue lentement, Levy enlaçait Gazille comme si sa vie en dépendait, Natsu regardait sa boisson de feu sans envie, Grey et Luxus regardaient un magasine des mages les mieux classés de Fiore, Erza commandait un fraisier à Mira...

Happy leva les yeux, plongeant dans ses réflexions quand il vit quelque chose qu'il ne pensait plus voir de si tôt. Il essaya d'articuler des mots mais ce qui sortit de sa bouche était totalement indéchiffrables.

Il invoqua ses ailes et sans ménagement se rua sur l'objet de sa convoitise et hurla _'LUCYYYYYYYYYYY!'_

Avec ce prénom , toutes les actions et conversations se stoppèrent, regardant une scène peu commune.

_ «Lu-chan... _murmura Levy, les yeux écarquillés._

_ Bunny-Girl?

_ Lucy-san...

_Lucy...»

Sans perdre une seule seconde de plus, tous se lancèrent dans les bras de leur amie blonde favorite.

_ «Taï... da... ma... _articula difficilement Lucy_»

Ils pleurèrent .. cette fois-ci de joie.

Une joie qu'ils n'avaient pas ressentie depuis 2 mois et demi.

Quand ils se retirèrent, ils attendirent que la revenante se remette debout mais ce ne fut pas le cas...

Alors l'inquiétude envahit l'assemblée...

Pourquoi ne se relevait-elle pas?!

**Fin du chapitre 14!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15: Perte.**

Un cri. Ce fut tout qu'elle entendit avant que le noir envahisse sa vue et qu'elle s'effondre.

Elle se demandait si tout avait été un rêve et si elle était encore au point de départ quelques temps plus tôt.

Ce fut si soudain quand elle rencontra un décor lanc au dessus d'elle. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et elle sentit quelque chose lui tourner la tête.

Elle regarda avec un regard vide l'homme qui lui maintenait la tête et la suppliait du regard de parler.

Elle vit autour d'elle l'énorme masse de personnes qui les regardait, ébahis.

Son attention se reporta sur l'homme. Même s'il était accroupi, elle pouvait voir qu'il était grand. Il était aussi très musclé avec des cheveux blonds cendrés et des yeux perçants.

_ «Lucy?_Demanda doucement l'inconnu._»

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, tentant d'assimiler ce simple prénom et fronça les sourcils. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais sa voix mourut dans sa gorge ce qui lui fit refermer la bouche.

Le silence régnait en maître dans la salle.

Elle détourna les yeux sur une femme d'assez petite taille et des cheveux bleus qui avaient quelque chose dans sa main gauche.

_ «Lu-chan?...»

Une fois de plus, elle ne sut que répondre et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. L'homme paniqua, la serrant fort entre ses bras musclés. Toute l'assemblée les regarda, perdus et inquiets.

Un énorme bruit se fit entendre et elle prit peur. La jeune fille blonde recula à tout allure et s'isola dans un coin. Elle se mit en boule, entoura ses jambes de ses mains et se berça d'avant en arrière doucement, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Les autres s'approchèrent et entendirent des petits bouts de mots de la part de la constellationiste.

_ «Quoi?_Murmura Grey doucement»_

Elle releva la tête et les regarda apeurée.

_ «Qui êtes-vous?»

Un ange passa, puis un deuxième.

Ils clignèrent des yeux, la phrase montant lentement aux cerveaux.

_ «C'est une … blague pas vrai?_Tenta de se rassurer Mira._

_ L-Lucy?_Osa Natsu._

_ QUI ETES VOUS?!_Cria la miraculée.»_

Ils virent leurs espoirs mourir devant eux. La plupart en tombèrent sur les fesses suite à la découverte.

_ «Elle était à deux doigts de la mort, c'était une possibilité si elle se réveillait..._expliqua Polyussica._

_ Lucy écoutes tu-_Commença Rogue après un court instant en se rapprochant d'elle._

_ NE VOUS APPROCHEZ PAS!»

Encore une fois, la guilde se gela sur place.

Ce fut la même réaction pour quiconque s'approchait d'elle. Levy, qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang depuis le départ, sortit le trousseau de clefs de sa meilleure amie de sa main gauche.

Elle l'agita devant ses yeux pour attirer son attention ce qui sembla marcher.

Lucy regardait le trousseau comme hypnotisée sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi.

Elle savait et sentait au plus profond d'elle que cet objet était un des plus importants de sa vie. Elle devait à tout prix l'avoir avec elle.

_ «Lu-chan, si tu veux ton trousseau, tu vas devoirs nous écouter attentivement jusqu'à la fin d'accord?»

Elle la regarda, perplexe. Cet objet était si pur et si important. Elle sentait qu'elle pouvait leur faire confiance si ils avaient cet objet. Elle hocha timidement la tête et se leva difficilement. Sa main tremblante rencontra celle de la détentrice de l'objet et elle se fit entraîner sur une grande table, traversant la foule, mal à l'aise. Elle regarda autour d'elle et mit ses bras autour d'elle même comme pour se protéger.

Levy mit les clefs au milieu de la table devant elle, gardant une main dessus.

_ « Tu dois nous faire confiance, on est ta famille. Tu es Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia. Tu as 19 ans maintenant. Tu es une constellationiste, tu manipules les clefs d'esprits et tu es aussi une Dragon Slayer, de l'eau pour être précise. Avant tu étais à Fairy Tail, cette guilde.»

Lucy hocha la tête une fois encore, pour montrer qu'elle écoutait. Les informations circulaient lentement jusqu'au cerveau et elle eut du mal a assimiler. Mais, elle savait qu'elle était sincère donc elle ne douta pas vraiment.

_ «Moi je suis Levy McGarden. J'ai ton âge et je suis une mage des mots. J'étais à Fairy Tail depuis mon enfance mais je suis partie avec toi. On s'est rencontré ici, nous parlions de livres car tu les adores tout comme moi et nous sommes devenues peu à peu meilleures amies.

_ Hum... je suis Erza... j'ai 21 ans... mage chevalier. J'adore les fraisiers et je peux être terrifiante._(Pensées de la guilde: Ça c'est vrai!)_Je suis à Fairy Tail depuis environ 14 ans. Tu étais dans mon équipe avec Natsu, Happy et Grey avant ton départ.»

Lucy regarda tour à tour les personnes qui continuaient à se présenter, ayant du mal à en croire ses oreilles.

_ «Je suis Natsu, je ne connais pas vraiment mon âge mais je suppose que c'est environ le tien. Je suis le Dragon Slayer du feu et je suis dans cette guilde depuis que mon dragon est parti en l'an 777. C'est moi qui t'es amenée à Fairy Tail, la guilde qui était ton rêve et tu faisais partie de mon équipe. Happy est mon chat.

_ Yo! J'suis Grey et euh... j'ai 20 ans. J'utilise la magie de la glace et je suis ici depuis mon enfance également. Je me bas tout le temps avec l'allumette et mes vêtements disparaissent toujours miraculeusement. Je me suis mis en couple avec Juvia pendant... ton coma...»

La jeune fille regarda les deux garçons qui commençaient à se disputer et eut une impression très familière en voyant cette scène. La dénommée Erza les assomma en un coup et elle se promit de ne pas l'énerver à l'avenir. Les présentations continuèrent.

_ « Yo Bunny-Girl, j'm'apelle Gazille, le copain de Levy. Moi non plus je ne connais pas mon âge et je suis le Dragon Slayer du fer. J'étais à Fairy Tail quelques temps mais je t'ai suivi dans ta guilde.

_Luxus. 25 piges. Magie de la foudre et petit fils du vieux. J'étais expulsé mais je suis revenu.

_ Bonjour Lucy-san. Je m'apelle Wendy et je suis la Dragon Slayer de l'air. Je suis partie avec toi également. Carla est mon exceed.»

Elle regardait encore et encore, comme si quelque chose allait lui revenir mais rien. Elle 'rencontra' une Mirajane et un Elfman, Cana, Jet, Droy, Bixlow, Fried, Juvia, Bisca et Alzack, Macao, Roméo et beaucoup d'autres.

Arriva un homme en soupirant.

_ «Je suis Rogue. Dragon Slayer de l'ombre et maître de Frosch qui n'est... pas là pour le moment. J'étais avec toi._Fit-il en appelant quelqu'un d'autre._

_ Sting. Dragon Slayer de la lumière. Je suis parti avec toi ainsi que Lector, mon chat, et je suis devenu hum... ton copain mais je doute que tu t'en souviennes encore...»

Son copain? Elle dévisagea l'homme qui se présentait comme 'Sting' et haussa un sourcil.

Elle secoua la tête en soupirant, rien ne lui revenait en tête. Des longues minutes passèrent sans rien.

Elle les regarda, la détresse se lisant dans ses yeux chocolats autrefois si pétillants.

_ «Tu dois rester ici Lucy. Personne ne te fera du mal.»

Elle resserra ses bras et acquiesça doucement. Elle n'avait pas d'autres choix de toutes façons et elle sentait vraiment qu'elle pouvait croire cette Levy.

Soudain, elle vit quelque chose. Et, sans réfléchir, laissa une parole s'échapper de sa bouche.

_ «H-Happy..._chuchota t-elle timidement._»

L'interpellé releva la tête avec des yeux remplis d'espoir.

_ « Tu te souviens?!»

Malheureusement, elle ne se rappelait que de son prénom donc elle ne put rien dire d'autre.

Les jours passaient et passaient. Elle s'ouvrit lentement mais de plus en plus à chaque fois, encore intimidée et incertaine. Elle en apprenait plus sur sa vie et sur celles des autres ainsi que les relations qui les unissaient.

Un jour, alors qu'elle était au bar, elle demanda quelque chose à Mira qui était la seule chose qu'elle ne voulait pas expliquer.

_ « M-Mirajane-san?...

_ Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Mira, Lucy... que veux-tu?

_ Je me demandais... pourquoi suis-je partie de Fairy Tail avant cette mission?»

L'utilisatrice du Satan Soul gela sur place. Elle chercha la meilleure réponse dans sa tête avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

_ «Disons que... on avait fait une grosse erreur. On t'avait en quelque sorte 'oubliée' à une date importante. Alors tu as décidé de partir avec quelques personnes et tu as fondé ta guilde. Le temps que l'on remarque ta présence, on ne savait pas ou tu étais et on avait interdiction de venir te voir. Quand tu es revenue pour cette mission, on était tous heureux, même si tu te montrais très froide et que tu ne nous accordais aucune importance. Le plus important pour nous c'était que tu ailles bien.»

Lucy écouta attentivement mais encore une fois, aucun souvenir ne lui revint.

Elle soupira et remercia Mira d'un mouvement de la tête. Cette dernière lui sourit et lui donna une nouvelle boisson de couleur bleutée. Elle en but 3 gorgées et la reposa sur le bar, en regardant Happy et Carla. D'un coup, elle vit plusieurs têtes se tourner vers elle.

Elle regarda Gazille, Natsu, Wendy et Luxus qui la scrutaient bizarrement.

Ceux ci s'approchèrent à vive allure.

_ «Q-Quoi?_Demanda Lucy, perplexe._

_ Dites moi que je rêve..._Dit Natsu._

_ Putain de merde! J'aimerais bien!_Répondit Gazille._

_ Wendy?

_ A-affirmatif...

_ PUTAIN JE VAIS LE TUER!_Hurla le mage de feu._

_ MAIS VOUS M EXPLIQUEZ LA?!_Cria pour la première fois Lucy depuis son retour à la vie._»

Son cri fit taire les autres qui la regardèrent avec tristesse ou rage.

_ «Lucy-san... tu es... enceinte...».

**Fiiiiin du chapitre 15!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16: Eternels. (fin)**

Le silence envahit tout la salle. Certains s'étouffaient ?, d'autres se pinçaient pour savoir si ils rêvaient, et d'autres encore restaient livides.

Lucy, elle, regardait Wendy en battant ses yeux écarquillés. Elle tenta d'ouvrir sa bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

Après quelques minutes, Macao éclata de rire, ce qui fit sortir tout le monde de sa transe et tous les yeux se rivèrent sur lui, sauf ceux de la jeune mage blonde.

_«Bonne blague Wendy! Tu t'améliores!_Fit Macao en riant._»

Wendy le regarda étrangement, comme s'il venait d'un autre royaume. Quand le père de Roméo s'aperçut des visages de Wendy, Natsu, Luxus et Gazille, et qu'il rigolait seul, son rire se fana et il regarda Lucy avec une expression ébahie.

Quelques minutes passèrent sans que le silence ne soit interrompu une seule fois.

_ «P-pardon? T-tu rigoles?_Interrogea Lucy d'une petite voix aiguë._

_ … J'ai bien peur que non Lucy-san...

_ M-m-mais... je je..._Paniqua t-elle._

_ Calmes toi Lucy-san. Viens avec moi, à l'infirmerie.»

La constellationiste hocha timidement la tête et regarda le sol en tremblant.

Erza la prit par l'épaule et Mira par le bras, et elles allèrent à l'infirmerie avec Wendy.

Quand elles arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, les jeunes filles s'installèrent sur un siège chacune, sauf Lucy qui s'assit sur le lit.

Personne ne parla pendant quelques secondes puis Mirajane prit la parole.

_ «Tu es sûre de ce que tu dis Wendy?

_ Oui Mira-san. Aucun doute possible.

_ M-mais je ne me souviens de rien je...

_ Calmes toi Lucy._Ordonna Erza doucement._

_ J-je viens de perdre la mémoire je ne peux pas...

_ Je ne comprends pas non plus pourquoi je ne l'ai pas su plus tôt, c'est assez bizarre.

_ Le .. père c'est..._Commença Mira._

_ Sting, sans aucun doute... f_init Wendy._»

Pendant ce temps, dans la grande salle...

Il y avait toujours un grand silence.

Les membres reprenaient peu à peu leurs propres activités. Natsu ne tenait plus, il enflamma son poing et frappa de toute ses forces contre la table la plus proche qui se brisa en 2 morceaux.

Il ne portait même pas d'importance aux insultes que Grey lui lançait pour le faire sortir de sa transe.

Natsu se figea sur place quand deux odeurs familières lui chatouillèrent le nez.

Luxus et Gazille, l'ayant senti, lui prirent les deux bras pour qu'il ne fasse pas quelque chose qu'il regretterait et pour le calmer.

Les portes de la guilde s'ouvrirent avec fracas et tous comprirent l'action de Gazille et Luxus.

Rogue et Sting entrèrent côte à côte dans un silence pesant. Rogue interrogea du regard les membres qui les regardaient avec curiosité.

Rien n'avait changé chez eux pourtant. Sting n'en avait que faire, il était encore dans son petit monde de fierté et de narcissisme. Néanmoins, ce qui attira l'attention des deux jeunes hommes fut un hurlement.

_ «LACHEZ MOI! JE VAIS LUI FAIRE LA PEAU!

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as encore allumette? Un problème d'allumage?_Dit-il en ricanant légèrement._

_ COMMENT AS TU PU SALE BATARD?!

_ De quoi parles -tu encore?_Demanda l'accusé en soupirant, lassé._

_ TU N'AVAIS PAS LE DROIT DE FAIRE CA A LUCY!»

Quand Sting entendit le prénom de Lucy, sa tête se décomposa directement, son inquiétude commença à augmenter et il l'interrogea du regard, perdu.

_ «Lucy?...

_ NE FAIS PAS COMME SI TU NE SAVAIS PAS! LACHEZ MOI!

_ CALME TOI NATSU!_S'époumona Grey._»

Le jeune mage de feu réussit à se libérer de l'emprise de ses deux coéquipiers et il se rua sur Sting en lui mettant un coup de poing monumental.

Ils commencèrent à se battre, violemment, Sting entraîné dans son duel.

Alertés par les cris, les 4 jeunes filles revinrent dans le hall pour découvrir ce qu'il se passait.

Toute activité se stoppa net et notre chère Lucy, dépassée par les événements, se rattrapa à une chaise en titubant. Elle regarda le père de son futur enfant alors qu'il était bien amoché et saignant de la lèvre inférieure.

Elle était écœurée, écœurée de cet homme, écœuré de cette vie, écœurée de tout. Ses yeux dévièrent vers Natsu qui serraient ses poings de retenue et d'énervement.

Elle partit de la guilde sans un mot, trop troublée pour cela et Levy la suivit en courant peu après.

_«Qu'est ce qui se passe ici? C'est quoi vos conneries?! Et toi l'allumette putain! Tu me le paieras! _S'écria Sting._»

Tout le monde le regarda en le dévisageant mais sans répondre. Une partie ne fit rien et une autre se regarda avec des yeux qui reflétaient de la tristesse. Au bout d'un moment, quelqu'un prit la parole.

_ «Sting, tu vas dev- _Commença Mira._

_ STING! ROGUE! VENEZ ICI! _Hurla le maître de l'autre_ bout de la guilde.

_ Mais-

_ TOUT DE SUITE!»

Sting soupira et avança avec Rogue, Lector et Frosch jusqu'au bureau de Makarov.

Une bonne heure plus tard, ils en sortirent et se dirigèrent directement vers la porte d'entrée sans un bruit, juste une seule phrase:

_ «On part en mission, Ciao!»

Au bout d'un moment, Erza se retourna vers le maître avec des yeux tueurs et accusateurs.

_ «Pourquoi vous l'avez laissé partir?! Il doit prendre des responsabilités maintenant!_Se plaignit Erza._

_ Erza, ce n'est pas si simple! Penses-tu vraiment que c'est le genre de Sting?! Je sais pas si tu vois Sting devenir père mais moi j'ai des doutes pour le moment, de plus Lucy a besoin de réfléchir! Laisses-la faire le point...»

Elle ne répondit pas, consciente que ce que venait de dire le maître n'était pas totalement faux. Elle regarda la porte avec tristesse et baissa le tête.

La journée se passa dans le silence, et personne ne vit Lucy revenir.

Le lendemain, ce fut la même chose et encore le jour d'après. Au bout du 3ème jour, Natsu se décida à aller voir la jeune blonde, inquiet.

Il passa, comme à son habitude, par la fenêtre, s'attendant à se faire éjecter à coups d'oreiller comme le scénario habituel. A son grand étonnement, ce ne fut pas le cas. Il découvrit la pièce de sa chambre sans lumière et son inquiétude redoubla. Il descendit donc prudemment les marches et suivit l'odeur. Il la découvrit dans son canapé, enveloppée d'une couverture, ne faisant rien et étant silencieuse. Il la rejoignit doucement et la sentit sursauter quand il posa sa main sur son épaule. Il frissonna quand il rencontra ses grands yeux marrons qui avaient perdu leur éclat joyeux.

_ «Lucy..._appela Natsu doucement._

_ Nat...su...

_ Arrêtes d'être comme ça, ça te ressemble vraiment pas...

_ Natsu.. j'ai peur..._Ajouta Lucy en éclatant en sanglots._»

Il la prit dans ses bras et la berça doucement.

_ «Ça ira, je serais avec toi Lucy, ça ira, je t'aime ok?...»

Elle ne répondit pas et se laissa aller dans ses bras pendant de longues minutes qui paraissaient des heures...

Ainsi, les mois passèrent, Sting et Rogue étant toujours en mission, Lucy de nouveau en forme avec Natsu à ses côtés et entourée de ses amis. Elle pensait avoir trouvé un nouveau but, s'occuper de son enfant tranquillement, et son ventre s'arrondissait de plus en plus.

Un jour, contre toute attente, à 8 mois de sa grossesse, son 'nouveau but' s'écroula devant elle.

Elle était assise au bar, discutant avec Levy, Erza, Juvia et Mira quand la porte s'ouvrit assez brutalement.

Elle se retourna avec le sourire, prête à accueillir l'arrivant en pensant que c'était Grey mais son sourire de fana quand elle découvrit un jeune blond accompagné d'un grand homme aux cheveux noirs.

_ «Yo! On est de retour bande de nazes!»

La guilde se fit silencieuse, la première fois depuis très longtemps. Lucy se retourna vivement, le sang gelé dans ses veines. Erza se leva sérieusement, ainsi que Natsu qui jeta un regard noir aux revenants.

Sting haussa un sourcil.

_ «Bon ok... vous avez encore cette attitude bizarre même après 6 mois... Pff...»

Il n'ajouta rien de plus et s'avança au bar pour commander quelque chose.

_ «2 bières Mirajane.»

Mira hocha la tête et il se tourna un peu, découvrant Lucy complètement pétrifiée. Sans l'avouer, ses sentiments pour elle qu'il tentait d'oublier resurgirent et il s'approcha d'elle, curieux.

Natsu s'interposa et Sting ne put aller plus loin, ce qui le fit foudroyer du regard le gêneur. Lucy, prenant son courage à deux mains, se leva et posa une main sur l'épaule de Natsu pour qu'il se calme.

C'est à ce moment précis que Sting sentit une odeur très particulière. Il regarda Lucy très attentivement et ses yeux restèrent bloqués sur son ventre déjà beaucoup arrondi.

_ « L-Lucy... tu... as couché avec ce type ?... _déglutit Sting en pointant Natsu du doigt._»

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, encore apeurée et le regarda dans les yeux.

Sting, ne sachant plus quoi penser, se laissa envahir par sa rage et il éclata le nez de celui qui avait volé 'Sa Lucy'.

_ « NON MAIS T'ES MALADE ! _Hurla Natsu._

_ COMMENT TU AS PU FAIRE CA ?!

_ MAIS TU ES VRAIMENT UN ABRUTI !

_ EXPLIQUES TOI MERDE SALE ENFOIRE !

_ LUCY EST ENCEINTE DE PLUS DE 8 MOIS JE TE SIGNALE ! JUSTE AVANT SON COMA !»

Natsu se tût, très conscient d'avoir laissé Lucy aux mains de Sting, qui ne la lâcherait sûrement jamais.

Mais Natsu avait abandonné depuis longtemps, la voir heureuse avec cet enfoiré lui suffisait.

Il n'aurait pas pu être avec elle sachant qu'elle ne connaissait même pas ses vrais sentiments...

Sting laissa le temps aux informations de circuler. Avant son coma...

Il écarquilla les yeux, se rendant compte enfin de ce qui se passait.

Il ne se rendit pas compte que Lucy s'était évanouie pendant qu'il s'était 'confronté' avec Natsu.

Il suivit donc les personnes qui l'emmenaient à l'infirmerie avec hâte et resta à son chevet. Quand elle se réveilla au milieu de la nuit, elle fut surprise de le voir à moitié endormie, la tête sur son lit.

Elle le regarda quelques secondes et posa tendrement une main sur sa joue, ce qui le fit sursauter et lui fit ouvrir les yeux aussitôt.

Elle ricana doucement en soupirant son prénom_' Sting,Sting,Sting'_encore et encore.

Il était perdu, mais vit quelque chose dans les prunelles de la jeune blonde qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps.

De l'amour.

Elle se pencha vers lui et lui murmura à l'oreille_' Je me souviens '._

Rien ne put le retenir alors, il l'embrassa avec fougue, comme si sa vie en dépendait...

Quelques semaines plus tard, Lucy donna naissance à un fils nommé Sho, puis deux filles trois ans plus tard qu'elle appela Misaki et Yuuki.

Entre ces deux événements, ils se marièrent et virent la guilde s'agrandir de plus en plus de petits mages.

Deux personnes se dressèrent avec un enfant autour d'une d'entre elles, devant ces choses qui signifiaient tellement.

_ «Tu vois Katherina, c'est une histoire que personne dans notre famille n'oubliera, une histoire qui restera dans les mémoires et dans les cœurs. Ma mère et mon père étaient des personnes formidables, tu expliqueras ceci à Rey quand il sera plus grand.

_ Je sais papa, tu te fais vieux maintenant peut-être que mamie et papi se disent ' Tiens, notre Sho à bien grandi, il a 67 ans maintenant. '_Fit-elle en ricana légèrement._

_ Moques toi ma fille, mais toi aussi tu vieilliras haha! Partons, il commence à faire froid.»

Ils partirent et Sho lança un dernier regard avec un sourire aux tombes mises en évidences derrière lui.

_'Lucy et Sting Eucliff, mariés pendant 50 ans, amis généreux, parents aimants, grand parents. Qu'ils reposent en paix à jamais.'_

Cette histoire sera toujours... éternelle, et ces personnes aussi.

**Fin de la fiction 3!**

Voilà, la fiction est maintenant terminée. J'avoue que la fin est un peu bâclée mais je n'avais pas beaucoup d'idées :/ Désolée.

J'espère que vous avez aimé et à la prochaine !**  
**


End file.
